Code d'honneur
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: Mello a un code d'honneur. Un code qu'il a créé avec Matt il y a longtemps, qu'il a trahi et respecté, en fonction de la situation. WARNING : cette fic n'est pas aussi "douce" que "Phobies de la Wammy's House" et "Wammy's House histoires oubliées"
1. Introduction

Disclamer : Je ne possède aucun droits. Pour ce que je pense des disclaimers, se référer à l'épilogue de « histoire d'enfants écorchés » de Lou des Bois.

_Message de Jeremiah : Voilà l'introduction (plutôt courte) de mon nouveau recueil ! Je publierai donc une OS sur chaque Loi du Code de Matt et Mello. Chaque OS racontera un moment où Mello a respecté ses lois, ou a dû faire le choix entre obéir à certaines quitte à trahir d'autres, ou même à trahir entièrement un loi. Cette fic sera assez sombre (sauf peut-être les deux ou trois premières OS), contrairement à « Phobies de la Wammy's House » et « Wammy's House histoires oubliées ». Je vais rapidement passer à des rated supérieurs (si je vous disais lesquels et pourquoi, ce serait du spoil). Ces OS auront pourtant un lien entre elles. L'histoire finale part de la création du code à la Wammy's House jusqu'à l'erreur fatale de Mello (à savoir : avoir respecté la pudeur d'une femme. Oui, moi aussi je pense que Takada est une sale p**e et qu'elle ne méritait pas cette fichue couverture que Mello lui a passé). Bon, eh, je raconte ma vie, mais c'est pas tout ça ! ENJOY !_

_Personnages :_

_Matt : 8 ans_

_Mello : 8 ans_

Introduction

_Angleterre, comté du Yorkshire, Juin 1998_

La Wammy's House sous le ciel azur d'une fin de juin. Sur les bords du lac du parc de l'orphelinat, assis à l'ombre tâchée de lumière d'un vieux saule centenaire, deux enfants discutent. L'un est blond aux yeux bleus, lumineux, brûlant, une flamme ardente dans le regard et un brasier dans le cœur. Un garçon-soleil. L'autre est roux, une lumière claire dans ses yeux émeraude, un courant paisible au fond de l'âme, une eau calme et tranquille, qui brille de tout son éclat sous le soleil d'été. Un enfant-lumière.

Confortablement installé entre les racines noueuses du saule, le garçon-soleil sortit de son sac une feuille de papier et un crayon.

-Matt » dit-il à l'enfant-lumière « maintenant qu'on est amis, on pourrait faire une société secrète, rien qu'à nous deux ».

-Ah ouais ! Avec une base et tout ! Et des missions top secrètes aussi ! Et on serait de vrais agents ! » répond Matt, faisant briller d'un éclat plus fort les étoiles de ses yeux.

-Ouais, mais il nous faut surtout un code !

-Un code secret, pour entrer dans notre base ?

-Mais non ! On code d'honneur ! Des lois à respecter, tu sais, comme dans la mafia !

L'enfant-lumière aux cheveux de feu sembla déçu.

-Mais... je croyais qu'on serait des gentils !

-Tu sais Matt, même les gentils ont des codes ! Comme par exemple, ne pas tuer des gens.

-Ah oui, je comprend mieux ! Pas bête ! Mais il faut pas oublier notre base : c'est super important la base.

-Ce sera notre chambre.

Les yeux de Matt brillent de plus en plus fort. Il apprécie beaucoup Mello. Ce projet de société secrète, rien qu'à eux deux, l'enthousiasme vraiment.

Ainsi, à la fraîcheur de l'ombre d'un saule et dans l'innocence de l'enfance, les deux garçons rédigent les neuf lois qui les conduiront toute leur vie : la Loi de fidélité, la Loi d'humanité, la Loi de non-retour, la Loi de persévérance, la Loi de courage, la Loi de fierté et les trois Lois de respect.

-Et voilà ! » déclare Mello en achevant la dernière lettre de la dernière loi.

Il relit le code une fois à voix haute. Matt l'approuve.

-Maintenant, il faut le signer !

-J'ai pas encore trouvé ma signature » s'inquiète Matt.

-C'est pas grave » le rassure Mello avec un grand sourire solaire « Tu n'as qu'à mettre ton nom ! Moi non plus j'ai pas encore trouvé ma signature ».

Chacun des deux gamins écrit son nom, solennellement. Il leur semble qu'ils signent un registre de la plus haute importance. Même Matt, qui adopte habituellement une attitude dérisoire et détendue en toutes circonstances, a la mine grave.

-Faut mettre notre sang aussi » ajoute Mello.

En disant ces mots, le blond se mit à fouiller dans son sac. Il en sort un petit couteau suisse. Il le déplie et se coupe très légèrement au centre de la paume gauche. Lorsqu'assez de sang fut sorti, il y appuye son index gauche qu'il applique ensuite sous sa signature. Sur le « Code d'Honneur de Matt et Mello » trône à présent l'empreinte digitale du garçon-soleil, tracée avec sa propre essence.

-A ton tour, Matt.

Le roux hésite quelques secondes, le couteau en main, puis il se coupe. Il sursaute sous la douleur – il n'a pas l'habitude de souffrir – puis pratique le même rituel que son ami. Les deux enfants gardent leurs yeux fixés sur le papier quelques secondes avant de se regarder. Une fois de plus, Mello rompt le silence.

-Matt, tu veux pas qu'on devienne frères ?

Le roux écarquille les yeux.

-Frères ? Mais c'est pas possible !

-Mais si ! Donne ta main. Non, pas celle-là : celle qui est coupée.

Matt tendit sa main blessée. Le blond y mit la sienne et appuya fort.

Leurs sangs se mélangent.

Le rituel fraternel se déroule dans le silence le plus absolu. Mello fait, Matt regarde.

Au bout d'une minute environ, le blond décolle sa main.

-Voilà ! Maintenant, on est frères !

Matt affiche une petite mine troublée.

-C... C'est vrai ?

-Ben oui ! Maintenant, j'ai du sang de toi dans mes veines et toi, tu as du sang de moi ! C'est comme ça pour les frères : ils ont le même sang.

Matt reste silencieux, comme abasourdi. Mello aussi.

Une goutte de sang hybride coule des mains de la main du garçon-soleil et s'imprégne dans l'écorce.

Ainsi commence l'histoire du Code qui tua Mello.

_Fin de l'introduction_


	2. Code d'Honneur

_**Code d'honneur de Mello & Matt**_

**I/ Loi de fidélité  
><strong>

Ne jamais abandonner un parent, un ami, un proche, quelles que soient les circonstances, parce qu'il s'agit d'une personne précieuse : on n'a pas le droit de la faire souffrir.

**II/ Loi de persévérance**

Toujours tout faire pour s'en sortir et ne jamais baisser les bras, quelles que soient les circonstances et même la situation est désespérées, se battre jusqu'au bout.

**III/ Loi de courage**

Ne jamais se plaindre, pleurer, pleurnicher quelles que soient les circonstances

**IV/ Loi de fierté**

Ne jamais s'incliner, se rabaisser devant quelqu'un sauf raison valable (cf règles ci-dessus). Ne pas se laisser insulter ni laisser insulter ou porter offense aux gens qu'on aime et qui nous aiment.

**V/ Loi d'humanité**

Ne jamais laisser mourir quelqu'un qu'on peut sauver sans fortes conséquences.

**VI/ Loi de respect de la vie humaine**

Une vie humaine est une vie humaine. Le meurtre et le fait de rabaisser un homme ou une femme à un statut inférieur à celui d'être humain est prohibé, sauf raison valable (cf règles ci-dessus).

**VII/ Loi du non-retour**

Ne jamais revenir en arrière, ne jamais renoncer, le contraire serait une offense à notre amour-propre.

**VIII/ Loi de respect des enfants**

On en fait jamais de mal à un enfant, quelles que soient les circonstances et les conséquences, quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'est pas imaginable de tuer, torturer ou forcer un enfant à faire des choses indécentes.

**IX/ Loi de respect des femmes**

Ne jamais faire de mal physiquement à une femme, sauf raison valable (cf règles ci-dessus) ; la torture psychologique n'est autorisée qu'à une certaine échelle. Toute atteinte à leur pudeur (violer ou forcer une femme à se déshabiller par exemple) est strictement interdite.

_Nous, Mello et Matt, jurons de nous conformer à ces règles, quoi qu'il arrive et quelles que soient les circonstances. Tant que ces règles seront respectées, nous nous jurons amitié et fidélité jusqu'à la fin du monde et même après._

_Signatures :_

_Matt Mello_


	3. Loi de Fidélité

_Décembre 2007, Angleterre, comté du Yorkhire_

-Que viens-tu de dire, Roger ? Veux-tu répéter ?

Le vieux directeur assis à son bureau, l'air grave, relève légèrement la tête.

-L est mort.

En face de lui, le garçon-soleil écarquille les yeux de surprise et d'honneur. L... mort... impossible.

-Mort ? Pourquoi ? Tu veux dire que Kira l'a tué, n'est-ce pas ?

-Probablement.

Le vieux directeur garde un air affligé. Sur le visage du garçon-soleil passent une multitude d'expressions : de la crainte, de l'incrédulité, de l'angoisse, de la peur, de l'incompréhension. L ne peut pas être mort. Pas lui, pas un de plus. C'est impossible !

-Il disait qu'il ferait condamner à mort Kira mais il a été tué à sa place, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

Le cœur broyé d'émotions négatives, il attrape le vieux directeur par les épaules et le secoue comme un palmier.

-Mello ! S'exclame Roger.

Le bruit d'un puzzle qu'on défait interrompt l'échange. Derrière les deux protagonistes est assis un enfant jeune et blanc, impassible et silencieux depuis le début de la conversation. Ses yeux d'un gris mat et terne ne reflètent rien. C'est un enfant-lune.

Le silence s'installe.

-Si tu ne peux pas gagner la partie, si tu ne peux pas résoudre le puzzle, tu n'es qu'un perdant » réplique l'enfant blanc.

Le garçon-soleil reste figé, un orage s'installe dans ses yeux clairs. Comment ce sale petit rat javellisé ose-t-il insulter Lawliet ? Lawliet... une des dernières personnes qui lui restait... Par le passé, Mello a perdu toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et dont il se faisait aimer en retour. L en faisait partie.

Pour s'éloigner de ses pensées sombres et dans le fol espoir de calmer la tornade qui lui dévaste le cœur, il tape du poing sur le bureau et demande :

-Alors, lequel d'entre Near et moi a été choisi par L ?

Un long silence suit sa question, troublé uniquement par le bruit régulier des pièces de bois que l'enfant-lune aligne mécaniquement.

-Aucun des deux » répond finalement Roger. « Il n'a choisi aucun d'entre vous ».

Mello prend une inspiration, s'apprête à se mettre en mouvement mais avorte son geste à peine esquissé. L n'a rien dit. Même quand la situation était critique, il n'a rien dit.

-Mello, Near » reprend Roger, « que pensez-vous de combiner vos capacités ? ».

Le garçon-soleil ne peut retenir un soupir dédaigneux.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée » répond Near.

Un bonne idée ? C'est une blague ?

-C'est impossible Roger ! Tu sais que Near et moi n'allons pas ensemble. Tu nous le répète sans cesse. Sans cesse...

Soudain, Mello s'interrompt dans sa tirade. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire ? Qu'il veut être le seul L ? Qu'il déteste Near et refuse de travailler avec lui ? Non, ce serait trop facile de contester et il n'a plus le temps pour ça. Near veut être L ? La belle affaire ! Ce gamin n'a jamais su se débrouiller seul. Par contre, lui, Mello, il n'a presque jamais eu besoin de personne. Si il doit attraper Kira, ce sera sans l'aide de personne, encore une fois. Il vaincra Near, vengera L et anéantira Kira comme il a toujours fait : seul !

-C'est bon Roger. C'est Near qui succédera à L. Il n'est pas comme moi, il est calme et agit comme s'il résolvait un puzzle. Je vais aussi partir de cette institution.

Roger se lève.

-Mello !

-Laisse tomber, j'ai presque quinze ans » répond le garçon-soleil. « Je vais vivre à ma façon ! ».

Sur ces mots, il sort.

Mello serre les dents. Il a une folle envie de hurler, de rire et de pleurer à la fois. Il est pourtant hors de question de se livrer à de telles démonstration émotives – surtout la dernière. L'heure est grave. D'un pas rapide et assuré il se dirige à travers les couloirs de la Wammy's House. Il ne croise étrangement personne. Tout le monde doit être encore dehors. Cette supposition est confirmée quand le blond passe devant la fenêtre. Il aperçoit ses camarades en train de jouer, heureux et insouciants, complètement ignorants de la situation, sous un ciel qui se couvre. Il préfère ne pas s'attarder : il a beaucoup de choses à faire et très peu de temps.

Il passe la porte de sa chambre. Cette chambre... celle qu'il partage avec Matt. Matt est peut-être la dernière personne qui lui reste. Les pensées du blond se focalisent sur son meilleur ami. Il secoue la tête : il n'a pas le temps.

D'un geste rageur, il attrape son sac à dos et commence à préparer ses affaires pour partir.

Il ne referme son sac que trois quarts d'heures plus tard. Il se lève, enfile une veste, met son sac sur son épaule et sort. Le plus important est de ne pas retourner un arrière, surtout, quoi qu'il arrive. Pour éviter les pensées qui pourraient corrompre sa détermination, Mello focalise toute son attention sur le claquement mat se ses bottes sur le plancher de l'orphelinat.

_Clac, clac, clac, clac..._

Ce son lui fait penser à Near et son insupportable puzzle blanc. Un cadeau de L, ce puzzle. Mello accélère. Il passe devant la porte ouverte de la salle commune sans ralentir. Il ne dira au revoir ni merci à personne. Il n'a pas besoin d'adieux larmoyants.

_Clac, clac, clac, clac..._

Il entend vaguement une voix l'appeler. Aucune importance.

_Clac, clac, clac, clac..._

Des bruits viennent de l'entrée de l'orphelinat. Les enfants qui jouaient dehors entrent et prennent le chemin de la salle commune. Tant mieux : comme ça, personne ne le verra partir. Il se plaque contre un mur : la foule d'enfants passe mais ne le remarque pas. Encore mieux.

Une fois qu'ils sont passés, Mello reprend sa marche. Il arrive devant la porte d'entrée de la Wammy's House. Il se souvient l'avoir passée pour la première fois alors qu'il avait tout juste sept ans. Le luxe sobre des lieux l'avait impressionné. A cette époque, La Wammy's House était un orphelinat perdu dans la campagne. Aujourd'hui, son parc est entouré par des résidences aux maisons identiques dans lesquelles vit la masse, les gens normaux.

L'avantage de cette avancée de la ville, c'est qu'il y a un arrêt de bus juste devant la sortie de l'orphelinat.

Mello pose la main sur la poignée. Le froid du métal le fait frissonner. Il prend une inspiration puis ouvre la porte. Il s'est mit à pleuvoir. Le blond sort, descend les marches du perron et s'avance d'un pas résolu dans l'allée de graviers jusqu'à la grille qui entoure le domaine. Un bus ne va pas tarder : quelques personnes attendent à l'arrêt.

-Mello !

Une voix monte, claire, pleine de toute la détresse que peut contenir un petit cœur d'enfant. Ce cri seul fait s'arrêter le blond. Il se retourne : un garçon roux, un peu plus jeune que lui, affublé d'un pull rayé et d'un pantalon troué court, pieds nus dans la boue et les graviers. Matt.

-Mello !

Le bus arrive. Matt est trop loin : il ne rejoindra jamais Mello à temps.

Le cœur de Mello se serre. Non, surtout, ne pas se laisser attendrir.

Matt trébuche et s'étale de tout son long dans la boue. Les graviers l'égratignent, la terre humide le salit, il tente de se relever.

Le garçon-soleil passe la grille. Avant de monter dans le bus, il se retourne, fait un dernier signe de main au garçon-lumière. Puis les portes se ferment, le moteur gronde et le véhicule part.

-Mello ! MELLO ! Hurle le garçon-lumière du haut de ses quatorze ans, trempé et glacé jusqu'aux os.

Le bus tourne à un virage. Il est parti.

Un cri de douleur et de rage, empli de larmes de désespoir transperce la gorge de Matt.

Assis sur un siège rembourré du bus, Mello garde obstinément les yeux fixés sur ses genoux. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener. C'est trop dangereux. Matt n'a pas vraiment une aussi forte expérience de la solitude que moi. Il fallait le laisser derrière. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ». Vaines tentatives pour se réconforter. Mello prend la décision de ne plus penser à Matt.

Un combat l'attend : il va devoir vaincre Kira.

C'est ainsi, assis sur un siège d'autobus, au milieu d'une foule d'anonymes flegmatiques, que Mello décide de se rendre à l'aéroport le plus proche. Direction : New-York. Il a largement de quoi avec l'argent qu'il a volé à Roger avant de partir.

Le blond laisse son regard dévier sur le paysage pluvieux de la campagne anglaise en Décembre. Intérieurement, il se jure de revenir. Quand il reviendra, Matt sera là, Roger aussi. Et il leur prouvera à tous qu'il est digne d'être L, le seul, l'unique.

Quand il reviendra il amènera avec lui la tête de Kira.

Son regard dérive sur sa paume gauche. Sur sa cicatrice, celle laissée par le couteau suisse le jour où il a conçu le Code avec Matt.

Loi numéro un, la Loi de Fidélité : ne jamais abandonner un parent, un ami, un proche, quelles que soient les circonstances, parce qu'il s'agit d'une personne précieuse : on n'a pas le droit de la faire souffrir.

Melle serre le poing contre son genou. Il vient de trahir la Loi numéro un de son Code d'Honneur. Et une intuition terrible lui souffle que cette tâche sur sa conscience n'est que la première d'une longue, très longue série.


	4. Loi de Persévérance

_Chicago, décembre 2004_

Un grand boulevard de Chicago, à presque vingt-deux heures trente un soir d'hiver. Les lumières tapageuses des néons et des vitrines créent un faux jour de part et d'autre des vastes allées de goudron ou passent les phares de voitures bruyantes qui finissent d'étouffer l'atmosphère. Malgré l'heure tardive, de nombreux passants déambulent sur les trottoirs, foule pressée d'anonymes qui semblent aller à la fois partout et nulle part.

Quelque part, perdu dans cette masse humaine, marche un enfant, se détachant au milieu d'un troupeau qui ne le remarque pas. Glacé dans son blouson en toile brune et ses vêtements noirs, les jambes et le dos criblés de courbatures à force de toujours marcher, sac sur le dos, maigre et affamé, il compte et recompte le peu d'argent qu'il a dans les mains. Rien à faire : il est trop intelligent pour s'être trompé dans ses calculs. Son dernier repas remonte à la veille, au matin.

Avec le soupir résigné de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il ne mangera pas ce soir et qu'il n'y peut rien , il range sa monnaie. Son estomac, lui adresse une supplique à laquelle il ne peut pas répondre. Et dire qu'en ce moment-même, le manque de glucose détruit un peu plus ses précieux neurones ! Mello baisse la tête ses longs cheveux blond-soleil viennent masquer ses yeux clairs. Il n'est plus temps de changer d'avis : il n'a plus de quoi rentrer en Angleterre.

Et puis de toute façon, rentrer n'a jamais été une option. N'est-ce pas ?

L'image de Matt lui transperce l'esprit comme une lame glacée. La dernière qu'il ai de lui : son meilleur ami tentant de le rattraper, le regard brillant de larmes et d'incompréhension, l'appelant, courant pieds nus sur les graviers, trébuchant dans la boue. Le souvenir de l'enfant-lumière fait naître une boule dans la gorge du garçon-soleil. Matt l'attend sûrement à l'orphelinat, se rongeant les sangs...

Mello secoue la tête : pour l'instant, penser à Matt n'est pas sa priorité. C'est d'ailleurs ce que son ventre vide lui rappelle à grand renfort de grondements mécontents. Épuisé, d'avoir marché toute la journée, le blond s'assoit sur la corniche d'un immeuble et se met à réfléchir.

Pour manger, il faut acheter et pour acheter, il faut de l'argent, ça, pas la peine de s'appeler Mello pour le savoir. Ensuite, pour avoir de l'argent, il faut travailler. Ça, même Near le sait. Le problème vient justement du travail : pour travailler, il faut des papiers en règle. Mello en a : sur sa carte d'identité qui servait pour les sorties à l'étranger de la Wammy's House, il s'appelle Gabriel Wagner et il est né le douze août 1989. Mais il est aussi marqué qu'il est de nationalité anglaise (ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas moins faux que le reste puisqu'il est russe). Or, qui voudrait engager un petit immigré ? Mineur, il lui est impossible de se faire faire des papiers, obtenir un permis de résidence et donc travailler. Et même si il essayait, il serait mort de faim avant même d'avoir une réponde de l'administration.

Il est trop jeune, et c'est un fait qui l'agace profondément.

Mais à quoi bon s'énerver ? Ça ne sert à rien : ça ne fera pas changer le monde. Et de toute façon, Mello n'a même pas envie de s'énerver. La faim, ça ronge tout. Le blond revient à ses réflexions sur les moyens actuellement à sa disposition qui pourraient lui permettre de manger.

Mendier est hors de question. Ça ne l'amènerait nul part, et ne le ferait pas avancer dans ses enquêtes sur Kira. De plus, il ne pourrait rencontrer personne et donc pas s'intégrer où que ce soit.

Le vol à la tire n'est pas une option non plus : Mello n'a jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses, et ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé quand il avait cinq ans.

Alors quoi ?

Mello plonge un peu plus la tête dans ses mains puis relève légèrement les yeux. La foule d'anonymes passe toujours, inlassablement, chaque individu étant à la fois pareil et différent de celui qui le précède. La Masse, les Autres, les gens « normaux », comme on dit à la Wammy's House. Des animaux méprisables. Et pourtant, eux, ils ont le ventre plein et un lit où dormir le soir.

C'est à ce moment-là que Mello les vit de l'autre côté du boulevard. Une douzaine de femmes debout semble attendre sur le trottoir. Lourdement fardées et très légèrement vêtues pour la saison. Leur démarche chaloupée, leurs déhanchés vulgaires et leur manière de s'avancer vers les voitures et les passants qui s'arrêtent pour elles ne trompe pas. Des prostituées.

Cela rappelle immédiatement à Mello sa mère. Il n'en garde pourtant que peu de souvenirs. C'était une femme blonde plutôt petite mais qui lui avait toujours paru grande. Ses traits se sont un peu estompés avec le temps dans la mémoire de son fils, mais son sourire est resté. De belles dents blanches entourées de lèvres peintes, deux yeux bruns brillants dans l'obscurité quand elle chantait des berceuses à « son Mihael » les soirs d'orage, de longs cheveux blond cendré ondulés un peu ternes qui sentaient bon la pomme quand Mello y fourrait son nez quand il avait du chagrin. Il se souvient encore des marques de rouge à lèvres que laissaient ses baisers sur ses joues, de la chaleur de sa peau quand elle le prenait dans ses bras, de la douceur de sa voix quand elle lui parlait. Cette femme qui l'avait porté pendant neuf moi, qui rentrait parfois ivre, souvent avec un client, cette mère indigne qui laissait son fils seul, enfermé dans un appartement miteux toute la journée, qui était partie un jour et n'était jamais revenue, Mihael l'aimait toujours.

A son grand dam, il ne lui ressemble pas. Il ne lui a jamais ressemblé. Lui, il a les yeux bleus, des cheveux blond-soleil, un visage plus émacié, un corps mince, loin des rondeurs légères de sa mère. Il déteste se regarder dans un miroir, identifiant chaque partie de son corps ne ressemblant pas à la figure maternelle comme appartenant à son « père ». En fait de père, il s'agit juste d'un des nombreux clients que sa mère ai eu. Les « sales cons », les « enfoirés », comme Mello aime les appeler. Il les déteste, tous ces hommes qui ont un jour osé poser leurs sales pattes sur sa mère. Il aurait voulu les frapper. Tous. Sans exception. Leur faire cracher leurs dents une par une, leur faire regretter ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il voudrait se frapper, se faire hurler de douleur sous ses propres coups, espérant quelque part atteindre l'homme qui avait osé un jour le mettre au monde. Qui avait osé un jour toucher sa mère.

Les prostituées du trottoir d'en face l'hypnotisent. Il est incapable d'en détacher son regard. Serait-ce la solution ? Mello s'aperçoit dans une vitrine brillante. Y aurait-il des gens pour l'acheter, lui ? Si il se débrouille bien, peut-être même qu'il pourra dormir dans un vrai lit et ça, ça n'est pas arrivé depuis... oh ! Si longtemps ! Il n'arrive même plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il a dormi autre part que dans la rue.

Non mais... mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pense ? Il est malade ou quoi ? Lui, l'un des successeurs de L, se prostituer pour survivre ? Plutôt mourir, oui ! Plutôt crever comme un chien sur le trottoir !

Mello lève sa tête de ses mains. Son regard tombe sur la cicatrice sur sa paume gauche.

Code d'Honneur. Le Loi de Persévérance : toujours tout faire pour s'en sortir et ne jamais baisser les bras, quelles que soient les circonstances et même si la situation est désespérée, se battre jusqu'au bout.

C'est vrai que si il ne mange pas, il va avoir de sérieux problèmes pour réfléchir, enquêter sur Kira, venger L, vaincre Near et même rester en vie. Il ne sera pas au niveau. Mais aller jusqu'à se vendre ! Avoir sa première fois avec un sinistre inconnu qui se servira de lui comme d'un sex toy, quelqu'un qu'il méprisera pour être comme son père et ceux qui ont fait du mal à sa mère, vendre sa virginité contre un lit et un peu d'argent, ce n'est quand même pas rien !

Quoique de virginité... on ne parle quand même que de la vertu d'un fils de prostituée. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un maigre sacrifice, si on prend un peu de recul... Si il veut vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de ses projets, il doit être prêt à sacrifier sa propre vie si il le faut ! Alors sa virginité... Si c'est pour survivre, pour gagner, pour un jour pouvoir rentrer à la Wammy's House, retrouver Matt et tous les autres, faire à nouveau des parties de foot sous le vieux saule tout tordu... Pourquoi pas ?

Mello soupire, se lève et se dirige vers le passe piéton le plus proche.

Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il va faire ça.

Il traverse, s'en va vers les prostituées et se campe au milieu. L'une d'entre elles vient le voir. Grande, brune, défraîchie. Elle porte des bas-résille et une robe moulante courte. Beaucoup trop courte. Comme le rouge de ses lèvres : trop vulgaire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin, tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu jeune pour nous ? Mais moi je veux bien si tu veux... Tu me donnes combien ?

-Rien, j'ai pas de quoi, sinon, je serais pas là.

Cette remarque fait rire la brune.

-Tu veux te vendre ? Non mais tu as vu comment tu es habillé ? Personne ne va ne serait-ce que comprendre que tu fais le trottoir mon pauvre garçon ! Allez va ! Je te laisse rêver !

Pendant la demi-heure qui suit, Mello se contente d'observer. Il comprend rapidement comment aborder les client, comment les attirer, les séduire, et calcule un tarif acceptable pour lui.

Il passe la main dans la poche de son blouson, serrant son tchotki* entre ses doigts. Mon Dieu, et dire qu'il est en train de chercher combien il va se vendre, alors qu'il n'a que quinze ans à peine.

Au bout d'une demi heure la brune revient le voir. Elle a l'air un peu vexée.

-Eh, gamin !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

-Y'a le monsieur là-bas qui me demande combien tu vaux.

Un grand froid intérieur envahit Mello. Les mots de la prostituée résonnent dans sa tête. « Y'a le monsieur là-bas qui me demande combien tu vaux ». Combien il vaut. Pendant quelques secondes, il demeure immobile, incapable du moindre geste, de la moindre pensée cohérente, la phrase repassant en boucle dans sa tête encore et encore, jusqu'à en devenir dénuée de tout sens propre.

Lorsqu'il reprend ses esprits, il tourne la tête vers la voiture que lui indique la brune. Une belle voiture noire. Une limousine. Derrière la vitre teintée légèrement baissée, il peut apercevoir l'ombre d'un homme. Mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il va le faire ? Est-ce qu'il en est capable ? Est-ce qu'il doit bien aller jusque-là ? Il peut toujours appeler Roger – il lui reste de quoi passer un appel – lui demander de venir le chercher, de le ramener. Il pourrait retrouver les autres, retrouver Matt. Il pourrait ne pas faire ça. Mais que penserait-il de lui après ? Que serait-il à la Wammy's House ? Le garçon qui a renoncé ? Celui qui a fugué un mois avant de revenir ? Le _lâche_ qui a _abandonné_ ?

Jamais.

Mello s'avance vers la voiture, imitant à la perfection la démarche chaloupée des prostituées, sans pour autant paraître aussi vulgaire. Une fois assez près, s'accoude à la portière. L'homme qui l'a fait demander semble être important : vêtu d'un costume noir et blanc, les cheveux parfaitement coiffés et enduis de gel.

-Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ? » demande le garçon-soleil, à mi-chemin entre la pure innocence et la sensualité la plus extrême. Un mélange pas tout à fait bien dosé mais qui fait son effet. Dans les yeux du clients s'allume une étincelle lubrique qui fait s'éveiller en Mello un sentiment entre la crainte et la répulsion. Il n'en montre rien. « Ne réfléchit pas Mihael, ne réfléchit pas. Contente toi de suivre le Code : survis à tout prix et quels que soient les moyens. Allez, il faut le faire pour manger, manger pour vivre, vivre pour venger L, venger L pour rentrer à la Wammy's House, rentrer pour retrouver Matt, rejouer au foot, retrouver ta vie d'avant ».

-Combien ? » demande l'homme, coupant court aux encouragements intérieurs de Mello.

Il fut si direct qu'il fallut au blond quelques secondes pour répondre. Il combla le vide par un sourire aguicheur.

-Quarante dollars la nuit, mais c'est négociable » annonça enfin le garçon-soleil.

Le « négociable » fit sourire le client.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Cinq dollars en moins sur la note par repas chaud, idem si je peux dormir à domicile.

Un léger rire s'échappa les lèvres de l'homme. Un rire qui ne dit rien qui vaille à Mello. « Pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison tête haute, Mihael. Pour pouvoir retrouver Matt et te regarder dans la glace sans honte. Courage ».

Le mot qui décida de la suite vint du client. Il fut bref, simple, court. Comme la sentence d'un juge, comme la lame qui s'abat sur la nuque d'un condamné.

-Monte.

Et Mello fit une erreur qu'il regretta longtemps par la suite, tout en se disant qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment eu le choix, une erreur qui l'empêcha à jamais de se regarder dans la glace sans baisser les yeux de honte :

il monta.

_Tchotki* : chapelet des orthodoxes (religion majoritaire en Russie). Étant donné que j'ai imaginé Mello russe, je me suis dis que j'allais jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout._


	5. Loi de Courage

_Message de Jeremiah : Salut ! Je n'ai pas écrit de messages pour les autres chapitres mais pour celui-ci, il y a quelques petites choses à savoir. D'abord, dans mes fics, Mello a été tatoué à l'âge de six ans et demi, en Russie, par Vassili, un tatoueur et dealer de drogues diverses qui lui a sauvé la vie. Pour plus de détails, je vous renvoie à mon chapitre « L'arrivée de Mello » du recueil « Wammy's House histoires oubliées » et mon OS « Lakmus » ^^ Enjoy !_

_Chicago, décembre 2004_

Un rayon de soleil s'immisce, timide, par la fenêtre de la chambre numéro 107 d''un Hilton Hotel. Doucement, il se pose sur la joue fine et pâle d'un garçon-soleil endormi, enroulé dans les draps blancs du lit moelleux, pour mieux illuminer ensuite ses cheveux d'or. Sa lumière et sa chaleur réveillent l'enfant. Ses paupières s'ouvrent, lentement. Il est bien, si bien... Serait-il chez lui ?

Sa vision devient claire. Il se rend compte qu'il est dans une chambre d'hôtel. Une chambre d'hôtel ? Mais comment diable a-t-il bien pu atterrir dans une...

Les souvenirs de la veille le frappent comme une gifle puissante.

Pendant quelques secondes, son esprit titube, vacille, son cerveau refuse ses propres données, tout s'embrouille, se mêle, s'emmêle, se contredit. Ça ne dure pas. Mello pose les yeux sur l'homme qui dort à côté de lui. Immédiatement, tout redevient clair et limpide dans sa mémoire. A son grand dam.

Il se sent sale.

Affreusement sale.

Il ferme les yeux, comme pour échapper aux images cauchemardesques qui l'envahissent, mais en vain : elles semblent tatouées sous ses paupières.

Il se rappelle des regards lubriques que son client lui jetaient dans la voiture jusqu'à l'hôtel cette façon de le regarder comme un morceau de viande ne le rassurait guère. Il avait fait de son mieux pour soigner sa démarche, qu'elle semble féline, sensuelle. Ça avait bien marché. Cependant, alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir menant à la chambre de son client, il avait bien été obligé de s'avouer qu'il était terrifié, sans pour autant le montrer. Il avait une envie folle de fuir, partir loin, rentrer à la Wammy's House. Ce qu'il allait faire le révulsait profondément.

Mello se redresse dans le lit, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dort, satisfait, à côté de lui. Il s'observe quelques secondes.

Il est nu, sale sans qu'il ne puisse voir sur son corps la moindre trace de souillure. Pourtant, cette saleté, il la sent.

L'homme lui avait dit qu'il ne comptait pas payer plus de vingt dollars pour un gamin aussi jeune, pas encore assez bien formé pour être vraiment attirant. Il prétendait l'avoir ramassé sur le trottoir par charité mais qu'il comptait quand même en profiter. Il mentait bien sûr, Mello le voyait dans ses yeux. La façon dont l'homme regardait l'enfant en disait long sur ses intentions.

Le garçon-soleil n'avait rien dit. Il avait fait une petite moue contrariée, le rendant plus attirant aux yeux de son client qui avait sourit et avait passé la main dans les cheveux blonds.

-Tu va pouvoir passer la nuit ici. Ça fait déjà cinq dollars de moins. Ensuite, si tu veux, tu pourras prendre une douche. Tu veux bien me retirer cinq dollars pour ça aussi, hein ? » avait dit l'homme d'une voix mielleuse.

Une douche. Une vraie douche, chaude. Depuis sa toute petite enfance, Mello avait considéré le fait de prendre une douche chaude comme étant un vrai privilège, un luxe ! – aussi prenait-il toujours une douche froide par semaine, pour « se souvenir ». Il était incapable de dire à quand remontait sa dernière vraie douche, chaude ou froide. Il accepta.

Un sourire mauvais avait alors étiré les lèvres de l'homme qui l'avait acheté. Sa main, posé sur la tête blonde, empoigna les cheveux du garçon-soleil qui laissa échapper un cri sous la douleur et la surprise, et le balança sans ménagements sur le lit. L'homme commença à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon.

-Tu cries et tu pleures si tu veux, je m'en fous, mais tu fais ça la tête dans l'oreiller que personne d'autre t'entende.

C'est à ce moment-là que Mello avait réellement commencé à paniqué. Mais Loi de Courage oblige, il n'avait rien dit.

Ce souvenir provoque un frisson irrépressible dans tout le corps frêle du garçon-soleil. Il semble avoir perdu son éclat. Ses yeux clairs et limpides s'emplissent de larmes amères.

Non, ne pas pleurer. Surtout ne pas pleurer. Ce n'est pas ce... ce... ce sale porc qui va lui faire verser plus de larmes qu'il ne l'a fait hier soir.

Une nouvelle vague de souvenirs de submerge. Il se revoit, maintenu de force sur le ventre, la tête enfouie au plus profond de l'oreiller, l'homme au-dessus de lui, ses mains chaudes et sèches violant chaque centimètre du corps tremblant de Mihael. Une profonde envie de vomir le submerge : il la retient difficilement.

Une douche.

Il a besoin d'une douche.

Mello se lève et prend ses vêtements en vrac au pieds du lit. Il se souvient du moment où son client les lui a arrachés. Ces doigts avides, passant et repassant sur sa peau d'enfant vierge et pur, tandis que pour lui plaire et mériter son paiement, il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa terreur et sa répulsion derrière des gémissements de plaisir factices. Quand l'homme l'avait retourné, face contre le matelas, il avait vu son tatouage un simple mot en russe « _ЛАКМУС_ », « tournesol », sa fierté inscrite entre ses omoplates. Un cadeau d'une personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie et offert un toit, à la base sans rien espérer en retour. Quelqu'un de mort, qu'il ne reverrait plus. Quelqu'un dont il aurait bien eu besoin en ce moment.

-Tatoué à ton âge ? T'es pas un peu jeune gamin ? » avait rit l'homme dans le dos de Mihael avant de retracer chaque lettre du tatouage avec sa langue.

Jamais Mihael n'avait laissé quiconque toucher à son tatouage, excepté l'homme qui lui avait fait. Vassili était le seul qui ai jamais eu le droit ne serait-ce que d'avoir un avis sur cette marque. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de toucher à sa « fierté ». Et ce soir-là, il en aurait presque pleuré tant il lui était moralement douloureux de sentir ce sale type lécher l'inscription sans rien comprendre à ce qu'elle représentait pour l'enfant. La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller blanc, Mihael n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander ce que Vassili aurait pensé de la façon dont cet homme traitait son travail.

Il n'aurait pas aimé.

Vassili détestait le manque de respect vis à vis de ses tatouages.

Il n'aurait pas non plus aimé qu'on touche à « son » Mihael. Son « Misha », son « Lakmus ».

Le garçon-soleil entre dans la salle de bains de la chambre d'hôtel et tourne le robinet de la douche. Il se glisse immédiatement derrière le rideau.

L'eau froide le glace immédiatement, souvenir de son enfance à Moscou. Il reste immobile quelques minutes sous le pommeau de la douche avant d'avancer la main vers le robinet d'eau chaude. Non, finalement non. Il laisse son bras retomber le long de son corps battu par la pluie glacée qui tombe sur son corps nu. Il a mal là où l'homme l'a pénétré et se sent sale partout, absolument partout. Il en a presque envie de s'arracher la peau pour retirer toute cette crasse contre laquelle l'eau est impuissante.

A nouveau, une boule monte dans sa gorge. Non, ne pas pleurer, surtout ne pas pleurer.

Loi du courage.

Il n'a pas le droit de pleurer. Il a déjà fait entorse à une des lois les plus importantes du Code. Hier soir, il les a retenues, ses larmes. Il a serré les dents, mordu l'oreiller, il a combattu la douleur et le déshonneur et n'a pas pleuré une seule fois. Il a faillit les verser et pour lui c'est déjà trop.

Pas une seule fois.

Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencer. Surtout pas maintenant. Il serre sa main gauche : celle où il y a sa cicatrice. « Ne pleure pas Mihael, par respect pour le Code, par respect pour Matt ».

Matt... Si il savait... Que fait-il en ce moment ? Peut-être joue-t-il à la console, ou peut-être qu'il est en cours... Qui sait ? Lui...

Mello serre les dents pour étouffer un sanglot qui naît dans sa gorge.

Matt lui manque. Affreusement. Si il savait ce qu'a fait Mello hier soir... Oh mon Dieu.

Mello bondit hors de la douche, se précipite vers le toilettes et vomit. Ses boyaux se tordent tandis que le peu qu'il a avalé ces dernières heures lui sort des entrailles. Le goût acide de la bile envahit sa bouche.

Il se sentait mal, beaucoup trop mal. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'aussi... aussi... dégradant !

Lui qui était promis à un grand avenir. Il aurait du accepter cette collaboration avec Near.

Il a l'impression que son tatouage le brûle : que penserait Vassili ? « Tu atteindras le sommet », disait toujours le tatoueur-dealer au garçon-soleil. Le sommet, hein ? Le sommet de quoi ? De la carrière de pute ? Il avait l'impression de ne pas mériter le mot dans son dos.

Les larmes revinrent, violentes, tentant de s'arracher des yeux d'azur pour perler enfin sur les joues opalines. Mais Mello ne les laissa pas faire : il avait été assez déshonoré pour aujourd'hui. Il faut qu'il s'achète à manger avec les vingt dollars qu'il a gagné et qu'il appelle à la Wammy's House.

Les boyaux encore tordus, Mello lève la tête de la cuvette. Il se sent misérable. Il se retourne pour voir où se trouve le lavabo.

Dans le miroir, il aperçoit son tatouage.

_ЛАКМУС_

« Tu atteindras le sommet »

Le blond se fige. Voilà pourquoi il se sent si mal : il ne raisonne pas comme il faut. Rentrer à la Wammy's House ? Accepter la collaboration avec Near ? Et puis quoi encore ? Astiquer la collection d'insectes de Roger ? Sûrement pas ! Alors il aurait accepté d'aller aussi loin pour rien ? Il allait accepter la défaite, baisser les yeux, perdre ?

Jamais ! Que ce soit clair : jamais il ne renoncerait !

Ah, la vie est dure ? Et après ? Il ne va quand même pas s'en plaindre ! La rue, c'est dur. C'est toujours dur. D'expérience, il le sait. Il a vécu seul et sans toit à Moscou alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Maintenant, il en a quinze et il est à Chicago.

Ce n'est pas une petite histoire de prostitution qui va le décourager !

Mello jette un œil à la cicatrice de sa paume gauche. « Je t'ai trahi une fois Matt, pas deux ! » se promet-il.

Il se rince alors la bouche, ferme l'eau, se sèche et s'habille puis sort. Son client est levé.

-Tu as bien dormi, « Mello » ? » susurre-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Son surnom dans la bouche de cet homme donne envie à Mello de lui arracher la langue. Surtout qu'il le prononce comme « _Mellow_ ». Doux. Quelle horreur !

-Oui.

Pendant un moment, aucun des deux hommes ne bouge. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que le client comprend ce que Mello attend.

-Ah oui, ton paiement.

Il fouille dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sors un porte-feuille noir en cuir. Il y pioche un billet de vingt dollars et le tend à Mello.

-Tiens. Au fait, tu seras toujours sur le trottoir ce soir ?

La question surprend Mello. Apparemment, il n'étais pas si mauvais que ça à prendre, même pour une petite vierge. Il peint un air sensuel sur son visage en attrapant le billet.

-Oui, j'y serais.

-Et si tu passais ici, vers vingt-deux heures trente ?

Un peu qu'il passera ici ! Surtout qu'il a bien noté l'endroit où le client a rangé son porte-feuille... Mais le garçon-soleil fait mine de réfléchir.

-Hmm... Je ne sais pas. Il y a des clients qui me paient plus de vingt dollars pour une nuit... Si ça se trouve, si je vais avec vous, je raterais quelqu'un qui me paierai quarante dollars !

-Pour cinquante, tu veux bien revenir ce soir ?

Encore une fois, Mello se fait pensif. Il fait durer le suspens une dizaine de secondes avant de répondre :

-D'accord, mais c'est cinquante non-négociable ! Et avec une nuit à l'hôtel.

-Ça me va. T'es vraiment un bon coup toi, hein !

Il gratifie Mello d'une petite tape sur les fesses et le congédie.

Mello passe dans le couloir – la porte se referme derrière lui. Son client n'a pas le temps de voir le sourire sombre qui passe sur le petit visage du blond.

« Cette fois Near, le jeu est lancé. C'est au premier qui atteindra Kira ».

Et tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec la ferme intention de s'offrir un chocolat chaud au Starbucks le plus proche, il commence à établir des plans.

Coucher pour de l'argent au début, puis se faire des contacts. Entrer dans une organisation puissante, comme la Mafia par exemple, se hisser au sommet et abattre Kira quand il en aura le pouvoir.

Il a relevé la tête, et son courage avec.

Il n'est plus question de rentrer : il entrevoit un avenir nouveau.

La Loi du Courage lui a redonné confiance en ses actes.

Non... Pas la « Loi du courage ». Matt pour être précis.

Car cette loi, c'est Matt qui l'a inventée. Et c'est pour Matt qu'il va continuer de l'appliquer, même si ce sera en grande partie au détriment de sa propre vie et son épanouissement.

Ce jour-là, quelque chose cassa dans le cœur de Mihael : la norme. Et vendre son corps à 15 ans, tenter de rencontrer des dealers pour les aider à vendre et commencer à monter les échelons devint son quotidien.


	6. Loi de Fierté

IV/ Loi de fierté

Ne jamais s'incliner, se rabaisser devant quelqu'un sauf raison valable (cf règles ci-dessus). Ne pas se laisser insulter ni laisser insulter ou porter offense aux gens qu'on aime et qui nous aiment.

_2 ans plus tard..._

_20 Juillet 2006, New-York, South Bronx_

Le South Bronx ; ses rues mal fréquentées, ses immeubles délabrés, ses bâtiments dégradés, ses murs tagués. Le South Bronx, quartier de New-York que la « Big Apple » semble avoir oublié, loin des rues où rugissent les moteurs des taxis et où l'atmosphère saturée de carbone empeste la pollution urbaine. Ici, l'air se traverse comme de l'huile en cette mi-juillet étouffante et le bitume des routes mal goudronnées semble fondre au soleil de cet été 2006.

Au détour d'une rue de ce South Bronx brûlant anesthésié par quarante-trois degrés Celsius, on peut trouver le « Black Biker », un bar où on sert un verre de whisky frais à ceux qui peuvent le payer. Un bar que les femmes et les craintifs préfèrent éviter, bien qu'on y trouve fréquemment des prostituées de bas étage.

Il était quatorze heures trente passées. Mello était assis à une table du « Black Biker », un verre de scotch plein devant lui depuis vingt minutes et auquel il n'a toujours pas touché. Il était en pleine conversation, ou plutôt en plein exposé, puisqu'il était presque le seul à parler.

Devant lui : deux hommes et une femme – qui regardait d'ailleurs Mello avec incrédulité et ironie, ne semblant pas croire un traître mot de ce que le blond disait. L'un des deux hommes, qui se faisait appeler Rad, grand mais mince, un faciès plutôt inquiétant, habillé d'un jean troué et d'un blouson en cuir noir sans manches, tatoué d'une tête de mort dans le cou, âgé de vingt-sept ans environ, écoutait et buvait les moindres paroles du jeune blond comme un enfant avalerait un lait-fraise. L'autre était une montagne de muscle, à boucle d'oreille en or, tatoué sur les bras et le cou, patibulaire. Un abruti fini, en somme, un simple garde du corps. Un pion.

C'était Rad qui intéressait vraiment Mello.

Depuis environ un an, peu après son arrivée à New-York grâce à un de ses clients qui l'avait voulu pour un voyage entier jusqu'à la Big Apple, Mello avait arrêté la prostitution – autant pour sa fierté que pour sa santé mentale et des raisons économiques car si on commençait à le repérer comme une prostituée à New-York, il ne serait jamais rien d'autre. Il avait repéré des dealers de drogues diverses à New-York et, en les filant, il avait réussi à trouver un de leurs principaux points de rencontre, dans le South Bronx : un bar miteux de mauvais goût qui se faisait appeler le « Black Biker » où même les forces de police ne s'aventuraient pas, sans doute parce qu'ils préféraient la sécurité de Manhattan et des suburbs. « Peut-être aussi parce qu'on n'y vend pas de beignets » se disait parfois Mello avec ironie.

Il avait alors mit à contribution son intelligence, son savoir, son expérience et ses qualités stratégiques pour proposer ses services. Il échafaudait des plans pour relancer les ventes de drogues des dealers qui venaient le voir, démasquaient les taupes dans les gangs et les réseaux douteux. Il s'était fait un nom en parvenant toujours à ses fins en un temps record avec une garantie imparable : sa propre vie. Si il échouait, celui qui le payait avait le droit de le tuer. En un an et trois mois, il n'avait encore fait aucune erreur. Pour s'intégrer cependant, il avait fallut qu'il cache sa lumière au reste du monde, il est devenu un garçon-soleil vêtu de noir, couleur opaque dissimulant toute forme d'éclat. Il faisait croire à un soleil noir, bien qu'il soit fait d'or et d'espoir, brûlant d'une ardente soif de vengeance.

Il était donc en train d'exposer un plan de relève économique concernant des drogues diverses à un de ses futurs clients. Il s'agissait, dans les grandes lignes, d'augmenter les ventes de cocaïne à Central Park et de diminuer celles de marijuana à Soho afin d'attirer les clients dans des quartiers moins surveillés puisque réputés sans problèmes.

Quand il se tut enfin, il prit une gorgée de scotch et jeta un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus l'épaule de son client : deux hommes qui se voulaient discrets l'observaient depuis tout à l'heure. Rad, lui, le regardait, pensif. Les plans de ce « Mello » dont il avait tant entendu parler semblaient tenir la route mais paraissaient quand même risqués. Complètement fous même.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, Mello ? » interrogea inutilement le dealer, sortant le blond de ses pensées.

-Absolument certain. Si tu ne me crois pas rien ne t'empêche de partir sans payer.

Le blond avait répondu sans la moindre hésitation. Rad sortit alors d'une sacoche qu'il portait à la taille une liasse de billets verts. Mello les prit, les compta, et assura une dernière fois à Rad qu'il pourrait le tuer si jamais il s'était trompé.

Le dealer hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait, se leva et s'en alla vers la porte accompagné de la montagne de muscles et de la femme. Avant qu'ils ne sortent, Mello entendit vaguement celle-ci glisser au dealer :

-Tu es complètement barré ! Tu le crois toi ? Tripler le chiffre d'affaire en vendant moins à Soho ? C'est rien qu'un môme timbré qui arnaque le premier pigeon qui passe, tu peux déjà préparer la balle que tu lui collera entre les deux yeux dans trois mois !

Le blond sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses plans provoquaient ce genre de réactions. Sans plus s'amuser de la situation, il reprit une gorgée de scotch et focalisa toute son attention sur les deux hommes qui l'observaient depuis l'arrivée de Rad. Ils portaient à peu près la même chose que les autres habitués du bar, mais se détachaient du lot par leur façon de marcher, moins grossière. Tous les deux étaient plutôt grands et musclés, une façon comme une autre d'impressionner. « Encore deux abrutis notoires, des chiens envoyés par leur maître » pensa le blond, nullement impressionné à l'idée qu'un seul de ces hommes était assez fort pour le briser en deux comme une allumette.

Mello ne cacha absolument pas son regard appuyé vers eux. Une façon commune ici de dire « Vous me voulez quoi ? Rien ? Alors foutez-moi la paix. ». Après un bref regard de concertation et un hochement de tête entendu, les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers le gamin blond.

-C'est toi « Mello » ? » demanda l'un d'eux d'une voix qui se voulait dure et sans appel.

-Oui » répondit le blond sur un ton prouvant que ce n'étaient pas les grands airs de sergent-le-terreur du gros malabar qui allaient lui faire peur.

Le garçon-soleil, les voyant de plus près, pu les analyser : il était de plus en plus sûr que ces deux hommes n'étaient pas là pour des raisons personnelles. On les avait envoyés pour l'intimider et lui faire accepter une proposition peu commune, c'est évident. Ou alors ils allaient le menacer de le bourrer de plomb si il n'arrêtait ses activités.

La seconde possibilité fut vite balayée car les deux hommes prirent place en face du gamin, qui semblait une frêle marionnette en face d'eux. Quelle ironie, sachant que c'était eux que le blond allait manipuler ! Un des deux malabars s'accouda à la table. Sans en tenir compte, Mello prit une tablette de chocolat dans sa poche et entreprit de l'ouvrir.

-Notre boss nous envoie, il a un boulot pour toi » dit le plus baraqué des deux.

« Bingo » se dit le blond.

-Si votre boss veut me demander quelque chose, il n'a qu'à venir en personne » répondit-il, insolemment, sans même prendre la peine de regarder les deux hommes dans les yeux et en croquant dans sa tablette de chocolat. Cette marque était vraiment la meilleure... Il fallait qu'il pense à s'en racheter : ses stocks étaient presque vides...

Les deux hommes, d'un même geste, tournèrent leurs regards l'un vers l'autre, laissant involontairement le temps à Mello de les détailler furtivement.

Ils n'étaient pas du Bronx, ça c'était certain. Ils avaient l'habitude des lieux plus chics, ou plutôt de traîner avec des personnes d'une toute autre qualité que des bandits de bas-étage du « Black Biker ».

Les deux malabars tournèrent à nouveau leurs regards noirs vers le jeune blond assis en face d'eux essayant de ne pas montrer qu'ils étaient un peu déstabilisés. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce que ce gamin – de quoi ? Quinze ? Seize ? Dix-sept ans tout au plus – se mette à trembler en les voyant comme beaucoup d'adultes de plus de trente ans. Mais non. Ce môme semblait complètement se moquer de la menace potentielle qu'ils représentaient pour lui. C'était à peine si il faisait attention à eux.

-Tu sais, notre patron n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui refus quelque chose... » commença le plus grand des deux dans une lamentable tentative d'intimidation.

-J'ai rien refusé, j'ai dit que c'est à votre patron de venir me voir, pas à ses chiens » répondit le blond. « Enfin, bien sûr, c'est négociable ».

Sa phrase était si bien tournée qu'aucun des deux malabars ne releva l'appellation « chiens ».

-C'est-à-dire ? » demanda le plus petit (qui faisait tout de même un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix).

-Si le patron a ce que je cherche, je veux bien écouter des sous-fifres.

-Et tu cherches quoi ?

-Ce que tout le monde cherche : l'argent, la gloire et le pouvoir. Qui est votre patron ?

Les deux hommes semblèrent gênés. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas prévu qu'ils révèlent l'identité que l'homme qui les avait envoyé. Ils s'approchèrent encore un peu plus du blond afin d'être certains qu'il sera le seul à les entendre.

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de Rod Ross ?

Rod Ross.

Le nom tinta dans l'oreille de Mello et le fit immédiatement réagir, intérieurement parlant.

Rod Ross était le bras armé de Kent Hart,le parrain actuel de la Mafia américaine. Un homme aux capacités intellectuelles probablement limités mais à la cruauté n'ayant sûrement aucune limite... Le genre d'homme facilement manipulable qui permettrait à Mello d'atteindre le sommet. Pourtant, le blond feignit de ne pas être intéressé.

-Oui, vaguement. Et qu'est-ce qu'il demande ?

-Il veut la tête du parrain.

Le blond sentit une sorte de chaleur naître au creux de son ventre : il ne s'était pas trompé quant à ce Rod Ross. Si jamais Kent Hart tombait grâce à lui, Rod Ross le garderait à ses côtés et il deviendrait rapidement assez puissant pour devenir un participant actif à la capture de Kira ! Mais il lui fallait feindre de ne pas être intéressé. Pour l'instant.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai ?

Un silence tomba.

-Eh bien ? » insista le blond. « Ce n'est pas mon travail habituel. J'ai dissous indirectement quelques organisations pour le compte des uns ou des autres mais jamais cherché un moyen simple et efficace de faire tuer quelqu'un – encore moins un homme de cette importance – alors j'espère que la récompense est de taille ».

-Rod ne nous a rien dit à ce propos... » avoua le plus grand.

Mello soupira. Ils avait prévu que ces hommes seraient des abrutis complets mais pas à ce point.

Il repoussa son verre de scotch de quelques millimètres du bout de ses longs doigts fins, croqua une nouvelle fois dans sa tablette de chocolat et annonça finalement :

-Je veux rencontrer Ross et lui soumettre mes conditions avant tout. Je n'aime pas m'adresser à des intermédiaires, mauvais pour ma couverture. Je suppose qu'il vous a demandé de retourner lui rapporter ma réponse en personne, non ?

-Euh...

-Évidemment qu'il vous a demandé de lui donner la réponse en personne ! Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de m'y emmener, et...

Mello se tut. L'horripilante sonnerie d'un téléphone l'avait interrompu. Il ne supportait pas qu'un portable sonne quand il parlait. Le plus petit deux deux mafieux en face de lui sortit son magnifique téléphone potable plaqué or – d'une discrétion et d'un goûts exquis dans un endroit tel que le « Black Biker », vraiment... Il pâlit en lisant le nom qu'affichait l'écran, ce qui laissa deviner à Mello de qui il s'agissait.

-Ou... Oui Patron ? » fit l'homme en décrochant. « Je euh... Il... Enfin il a dit que... ».

-Passe-le moi » interrompit Mello.

Son ton était glacial, sans appel, son regard de glace, soudainement effrayant, ne laissai aucun choix à son interlocuteur. Bien que deux fois plus âge que le gamin en face de lui, le malabar obtempéra, sans conditions.

Le blond se leva et partit s'isoler, faisant un signe bref au barman. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'accord passé entre eux : ainsi, Mello avait réussi à avoir accès à l'arrière-boutique pour ses coups de téléphone en échange de quelques services gratuits procurant au barman-gérant du « Black Biker » un approvisionnement moins cher et un chiffre d'affaire quatre fois plus élevé.

Quand il fut enfin enfermé dans l'arrière-boutique insonorisée, il porta le téléphone à son oreille.

-Allô ?

-Putain de bordel de merde, mais tu te fous de ma gueule Javier ? Pour qui tu te prends, connard, pour te permettre de me faire patienter aussi longtemps ? Mais répond espèce d'enfoiré !

Mello consulta brièvement sa montre : il avait mit à peine quarante-sept secondes à s'isoler. Par conséquent, ce Rod Ross n'était pas très patient. C'était on ne peut plus prévisible. Il ne fallut que quelques mots pour calmer le mafieux en colère à l'autre bout du fil :

-Bonjour Monsieur Ross, je suis celui qu'on appelle Mello.

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Mello arrive devant un vieil entrepôt désaffecté de Hell's Kitchen, escorté par les deux malabars qui l'avaient contacté (entre temps, il avait appris que leurs noms étaient Youri et Javier). Il avait réussi à décrocher ce rendez-vous avec Rod Ross en personne en un temps record. Comme d'habitude.

-Suis-nous » lance Javier au blond

-Je ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure » réplique Mello, d'un ton parfaitement détaché en croquant dans une tablette de chocolat nouvellement déballée.

Son attitude est parfaitement calculée : démarche féline, calme, assurée. Il se tient droit, sans trop, affiche un très léger sourire satisfait tout en restant sérieux. Le plus impressionnant reste son aura : tout son être émane l'ambition, l'intelligence sauvage et une chaleur étouffante indéfinissable. Les deux malabars à ses côtés le craignent déjà. Trop facile. Pourtant, malgré leur méfiance à son égard, ils ne prendront jamais conscience de la puissance et de l'éclat du garçon-soleil qui marche près d'eux. Peut-être parce qu'il lui manque quelque chose... Peut-être qu'il manque sa lumière à ce soleil.

Youri pousse la porte et laisse Mello entrer premier comme si il s'agissait de son propre patron.

L'intérieur de l'entrepôt est aussi délabré que l'extérieur. L'air sent le renfermé, le sol couvert de poussière s'imprime d'empreintes à chaque pas du blond, la crasse paresse sur les murs abîmés par le temps, tandis que la rouille termine tranquillement de ronger les passerelles et les lampes en métal qui pendent du plafond. Contre le mur, on peut voir une chaise et une table, sûrement plus très stables mais encore en bon état comparé au reste. Au milieu de ce décor désolé sont plantés quatre hommes : un noir, grand et musclé, les cheveux tressés en dreadlocks ; un hispanique plutôt beau jaugeant le blond de haut en bas comme un morceau de viande ; et deux blancs, l'un très grand et baraqué au regard vicieux et l'autre plus petit regardant Mello d'un air lubrique.

-Alors c'est toi « Mello » ? » ricana le blanc baraqué. « On m'avait dit que t'étais pas grand, mais je m'attendais pas à un môme ! ».

Cette remarque entraîne les rires des autres hommes, y comprit Youri et Javier, bien que leurs ricanements soient plus tendus. Et Mello s'en sent blessé.

Lui, un môme ? Et puis quoi encore ?

La loi de fierté de son Code d'Honneur lui revint : ne jamais se laisser insulter. Il va leur montrer, si il est un môme. Il vont voir. Il n'a jamais été question de refuser ce deal avec le bras armé du parrain de la Mafia américaine mais là, ce n'est plus seulement une question de profit : ça devient une question d'Honneur. Il n'est pas question de décevoir Matt encore une fois ! Il faudra avoir quelque chose de bien dans l'histoire qu'il racontera quand il retournera à la Wammy's House, quelque chose qui le mette en valeur, lui, Mello !

-Je me demande si je vous ferais encore rire quand je ramènerai la tête de Kent Hart » réplique le blond, ne supportant plus leurs rires gras et insultants.

Redoublement des rires. Mello ne les quitte pas du regard, observant avec la plus grande attention chaque homme présent devant lui.

Des abrutis... Tous des abrutis. Non, des cons ! Tous des cons ! Mais c'est mieux comme ça... Ils pourra les utiliser à sa guise. Ils seront ses marionnettes. On verra qui sera le plus en mesure de se moquer des autres après ça !

-Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ? » dit-il à l'attention de Rod Ross.

-Oui.

Le mafieux s'avance et tend une valise à Mello en essuyant une larme de rire au coin de son œil. Le garçon-soleil la prend, l'ouvre et la pose sur la table. Il lance un dernier regard aux mafieux avant de déclarer :

-Avant tout, je veux que le blanc qui me couve des yeux depuis tout à l'heure sorte d'ici.

Étonnement général. Le garçon-soleil ne semble pas s'en soucier, et ouvre la valise. Il y trouve un petit ordinateur qu'il allume (le genre de machines à coutre durée de vie, qu'on flingue un bon coup après la deuxième utilisation pour éviter que les informations qui s'y trouvent soient découvertes par quelqu'un d'autre).

-Pourquoi ? » demande Ross.

-Parce que c'est une taupe.

Un silence à la fois lourd, surpris, gêné, interrogatif s'installe. Le blanc en question feint d'avoir la même réaction que les autres.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permets de dire ça gamin ? » demanda le black.

-Il est faux, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je veux pas de ce genre de mecs ici pendant que je travaille. Je pense que vous ne voulez pas non plus de ce genre de personnes ici.

L'allumage terminé, le blond commence à ouvrir les différents fichiers qu'il commence à mémoriser, tapant sur une dizaine de touches de temps en temps.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, le môme ? » demande l'hispanique.

-Absolument certain, sinon je nuancerais mes propos ou ne dirais rien, et au cas où tu n'aurais pas retenu mon nom c'est Mello » répond le blond agacé. Combien de fois va-t-on encore lui demander si il est sûr de lui ? Bien sûr qu'il l'est !

Silence dans la salle.

La réputation de Mello le précède : il a démasqué des taupes dans un certain nombre de gangs sans jamais se tromper.

-Youri, je te laisse t'en occuper » lance Rod.

Youri prend le blanc par l'épaule et le tire à l'extérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, un coup de feu retentit. Mello ne l'a pas entendu, trop concentré sur la mémorisation de chaque dossier et la conception d'un plan.

Ses yeux défilent à toute allure sur l'écran, comme ses doigts sur le clavier, son cerveau dans sa tête, sous les yeux à la fois surpris et gênés des mafieux. Très vite, ceux-ci s'ennuient.

-Euh... tu fais quoi là ? » demande stupidement l'hispanique dans l'espoir que la réponse le distraira un moment.

-Je réfléchis et je mémorise les fichiers » répond le blond, comme si il s'était agi e la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-Mémorise ?

-Oui.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Comme les leçons que tu apprenais à six ans à la maison : tu les retiens gentiment pour les réciter par cœur le lendemain.

Fou rire général, sauf pour l'hispanique. Mello peut bien se le permettre, il est nécessaire à la bonne exécution du plan de Rod Ross : aucune mal ne lui sera fait.

Le futur chef de la mafia, lui, commence à apprécier le charme de Mello. Cette sensualité sauvage cette insolence, cette répartie, cette assurance et en même temps la fragilité de son apparence a de quoi plaire même pour un hétéro. Sans doute pourra-t-il le mettre dans son lit une ou deux fois à l'occasion... A côté de lui, la black et l'hispanique se disent exactement la même chose. Javier, malgré sa taille, se fait tout petit. Ce Mello ne lui plaît pas. Il a l'air dangereux.

Le silence revient, uniquement troublé par le claquement régulier des touches du clavier et de la souris de l'ordinateur que Mello manipule avec habitude et concentration.

Ce petit manège dure exactement huit minutes.

Huit minutes durant lesquelles Mello mémorise pas moins de quarante-sept dossiers et élabore des plans avec une exactitude redoutable.

Huit minutes au cours desquelles les mafieux consultent leurs montres et s'envoient des regards emplis d'ennui ou d'incompréhension.

Huit minutes à la fin desquelles Mello referme finalement l'ordinateur, se tourne vers Rod Ross et demande :

-Il vous faut combien de temps pour corrompre les équipes de surveillance de la villa de Monsieur Hart et réunir trois équipes de sept personnes dont quatre armées de kalachnikovs AK-47 par équipe ?

Sa question laisse un grand froid sur les mafieux.

-Euh... C'est-à-dire ? » demande Rod Ross, sous le coup de la surprise.

-C'est-à-dire de combien de temps vous avez besoin pour corrompre les équipes de surveillance de la villa de et réunir trois équipes de sept personnes dont quatre armées de kalachnikovs AK-47 par équipe ? Ma question n'est pas assez claire ?

Mello dit tout cela son un ton tellement posé qu'il ne parait ni moqueur ni agressif. Le mafieux ne s'offusque même pas.

-Euh... je... Je ne sais pas... deux semaines peut-être ?

-Alors si vous suivez à la lettre ce que je vous dis de faire, tout se passera bien et vous serez à la tête de la Mafia américaine dans deux semaines environ.

« Vraiment, si j'avais un appareil, je prendrais bien une photo de leur tête juste pour me marrer de temps en temps » se dit Mello.

La tête des mafieux a en effet quelque chose de comique. Ils forment le parfait croisement entre un bouledogue béat et un poisson rouge plus stupide que la moyenne. Et peut-être un baobab aussi, allez savoir pourquoi...

-C... Combien ? » demande Rod Ross quand il réussit enfin à reprendre une contenance.

-Combien quoi ? » répond Mello.

-Combien tu veux en échange de ton travail ?

-En argent ?

-Ben oui en argent ! Ou alors tu veut de la coke ?

-Non, je préfère le chocolat » annonce Mello pour plaisanter un peu.

Son trait d'humour semble être mal comprise car Rod Ross le regarde, incrédule.

-Tu veux être payé en chocolat ? Tu te fous de la gueule ?

La remarque, à la limite de la débilité la plus profonde, laisse échapper un ricanement de la gorge du chocovore. Alors ? Il est toujours un môme maintenant ?

-Non, je ne veux ni chocolat, ni drogue, ni argent, ni prostituées, ni quoi que ce soit comme ça.

-Bon, alors quoi ?

Mello sourit, se laissant un temps avant de répondre, savourant sa victoire intellectuelle.

-Je veux du pouvoir. Je ne compte pas passer ma vie à penser à la place de dealers au cerveau anéanti par leur propre drogue. En clair, je veux une place haut-gradée dans la Mafia américaine.

-Comme quoi ?

-Bras droit. C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un contrat avantageux : vous aurez accès à mes capacités en permanence et gratuitement et moi j'aurais le pouvoir et l'argent dont j'ai besoin pour arriver à mes fins.

-Tes fins ?

-Je veux buter Kira.

L'aura de Mello semble soudainement plus sombre aux mafieux, prenant des proportions effrayantes. La haine, la rancœur et la sauvagerie d'un désir de vengeance inassouvi semblent suinter des pores de la peau du gamin pour s'évaporer et empoisonner l'air d'une sueur moite glacée.

Sans qu'ils ne l'osent, les mafieux dans la pièce semblent en proie à un besoin violent de reculer d'un pas. Devant un gamin de même pas dix-sept ans.

A nouveau, le silence, lourd, pesant, gelé par la froideur obscure d'un soleil glacial. Un garçon-soleil au regard polaire. Sans lumière.

Le temps en semble suspendu.

-Si ça marche, tu entres dans la bande » commence Rod Ross. « Et si ça rate... »

-Si ça rate, vous me tuez » conclu Mello. « Je connais la chanson ».

Le blond lève la main droite, pour serrer celle du futur parrain de la mafia américaine. Celui-ci hésite quelques secondes avant de s'avancer et prendre la fine main adolescente – une main de pianiste, aux longs doigts blancs couverts de cuir initialement destinés aux touches noires et blanches d'un instrument, faites pour répéter inlassablement des gammes et des arpèges – dans sa grosse patte d'ours.

Contrairement à ce que Rod avait cru, le cuir qu'il touche est tiède et non froid. A y regarder de plus près, il est vrai que ce « Mello » en face de lui semble émaner une certaine chaleur, quelque chose d'à la fois agréable mais aussi violent, dur, terrible. Une sorte de chaleur glaciale. Un des nombreux paradoxe de l'enfant, et il découvrira plus tard que ce n'est pas le seul.

Cette unique poignée de main bouleversa à jamais le destin de garçon-soleil, privé de toute sa lumière, engoncé dans des vêtements qui ne laissent passer aucun éclat.

Un garçon-soleil que la loi de fierté force ne se laisser insulter sous aucun prétexte. Cela inclus de ne pas se laisser traiter comme un gamin dans un milieu aussi hostile et violent que la mafia. Une loi qui lui coûtera souvent cher. Une loi qui le force à se comporter comme les autres de ce milieu. Ce comportement pèsera lourd sur sa conscience.

Loi de Fierté.


	7. Loi d'Humanité

_Message de Jeremiah : Awwww ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment touchée ! Désolée pour le temps entre deux chapitres : j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration suivit d'une pic mémorable qui ne m'a servi qu'à écrire des OS qui ne sont même pas de la fanfic ! Allez-y lancez les légumes maintenant qu'on en finisse tout de suite... Je trouve ce chapitre moins bien que les autres, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux... Les prochains seront meilleurs ! Promis !_

_J'ai inclus un petit quelque chose pour S et ma Girafe, à la base pas prévu dans le scénario. Un petit quelque chose d'Andalousie._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à tous pour tout : vos reviews et vos encouragements me sont vraiment d'un grand secours ! Moi et ma motivation, on vous remercie mille fois du fond du cœur ! Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre de Code d'Honneur !_

**_PS : A CETTE EPOQUE MELLO CONNAÎT DEJA L'EXISTENCE DU DEATH NOTE ! En effet, dans le manga, la première chose qu'il fait quand il est dans la mafia c'est chercher à obtenir le Death Note. On peut supposer qu'en tant que possible successeur de L il a été mis fréquemment au courant de la progression de l'enquête._**

_Une semaine plus tard, Los Angeles, quartier de Downtown..._

Une chambre d'hôtel, ni luxueuse ni miteuse, en plein cœur de la cité des anges, aux alentours de minuit et demi. Une vaste pièce blanche, au sol carrelé, des meubles de verre, d'inox et de granit, une décoration du meilleur goût. Une chambre payée pour Mello par Rod Ross, histoire de conforter le jeune garçon dans son choix d'entrer dans la Mafia Américaine au lieu de demander une somme d'argent qui pourrait rapidement devenir astronomique. Bien sûr, quand le jeune homme sera entré dans l'Organisation, il devra vivre comme les autres, mais pour l'instant, le futur Boss préfère lui faire miroiter monts et merveilles auxquels le blond fait semblant de croire.

Devant l'immense baie vitrée, dominant les buildings de Los Angeles, le garçon-soleil rivalise secrètement d'éclat avec la lune ronde qui semble veiller sur la ville.

Plusieurs dizaines d'étages en bas, les gens s'activent, se poussent, se bousculent, rampent dans les rues et les boulevard en quête d'une vie meilleure. Ces êtres médiocres... Ces « autres »... Mello les aurait envié il y a quelques temps. Aujourd'hui, en haut de la tour, il contemple pensivement la masse dont vient de s'extirper. Il lui semble qu'il est plus haut qu'eux, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'est qu'une illusion.

Être plus haut... Atteindre le sommet... Il en est capable, non ? Le luxe de cette chambre, l'intérêt du futur Boss de la Mafia pour lui, tout le lui prouve ! Il peut le faire, c'est évident !

…

N'est-ce pas ?

Mello s'arrache à la contemplation de la ville en contre-bas et retourne au bureau au design impeccable sur lequel se trouvent deux piles de dossiers. L'une contient les dossiers d'hommes qu'il a classé comme étant « fiables », l'autre contient ceux qu'il a identifiés comme étant des hommes à virer.

Ceux qui resteront en vie et ceux qui seront condamnés à mort.

Car oui, c'est bien ce qu'il s'apprête à faire : d'une minute à l'autre, Rod Ross va arriver dans la chambre pour entendre son résumé sur le travail qu'il lui a demandé. Avant l'assassinat de Kent Hart, le futur chef de la Mafia veut se débarrasser des taupes, faux jetons, et hommes non-fiables de son réseau – soit pas mal de monde.

Mello saisit le premier dossier de la pile et l'ouvrit. La photo montre un homme d'une trentaine d'années, ni beau ni laid, brun, la peau blanche et les yeux caramel. Son nom est « Lewis A. G. WEBBER », il trafique de la drogue pour le compte de l'organisation et est le dernier des faux-jetons puisqu'en piratant quelques bases de données Mello a pu découvrir qu'il fait aussi l'indic pour la police de Washington en échange d'un blanchissement régulier de son casier judiciaire.

Plus bas, dans ses informations personnelles, on peut lire qu'il est marié et est père de deux enfants de cinq et sept ans.

Marié et père de deux enfants. C'est sur ces termes que Mello bloque.

Cet homme n'est pas le seul de la pile dans cette situation, et le blond a parfaitement conscience que si jamais il donne son nom à Rod Ross lorsque celui-ci lui demandera qui il faut éliminer il mourra. Ça encore il s'en moque bien, mais beaucoup moins de briser la vie d'une femme et de deux enfants en bas âge.

Ce serait... Ce serait... Inhumain. Complètement inhumain de laisser faire ça. Le jeune blond en a parfaitement conscience.

Loi d'humanité : ne jamais laisser un homme mourir si l'on peut le sauver sans graves conséquences.

Qu'est-ce que Mello a à y perdre de laisser cet homme sans envergure vivre ? Rien. RIEN !

Le blond repose le dossier sur la pile et en prend un de la pile des hommes « fiables ».

La photo est celle de l'hispanique qui accompagnait Rod Ross à l'entrepôt. Il s'agit d'un homme plutôt beau, aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux très noirs et au teint fort hâlé. Le nom annoté est « Manuel E. S. RODRIGUEZ ». Sur lui, Mello n'avait pas trouvé grand chose, juste qu'il avait commencé un trafic d'armes vers dix-sept ans à Coija, en Espagne, avant d'arriver à Los Angeles à dix-huit ans et de prendre de l'envergure au point d'intéresser Rod Ross. Il est entré dans la Mafia américaine à dix-neuf ans et est capable de fournir à n'importe qui n'importe quel type d'armes en un temps record. Alors qu'il n'a que vingt-sept ans, il a déjà vendu des armes partout sur la planète, notamment en Afrique centrale et en Amérique du Sud. Ce sont en grande partie avec ses armes que des enfants se battent au Nigeria ou que des gangs des favelas de Rio règlent leurs comptes. Aux yeux de Mello, ce Manuel n'est rien de plus qu'un marchand de mort, un homme dont la disparition ne chagrinerait sûrement personne. Il n'a d'ailleurs aucune famille selon ses recherches. Il est exactement le genre de personne qui dégoûte profondément Mello.

Le blond repose le dossier.

Rod Ross n'est pas encore arrivé. Il consulte sa montre : le mafieux est en retard. Il est probablement en train de finir il ne sait quoi avec une des prostituées quelconques dont il aime s'entourer à ses heures perdues.

Mello se laisse tomber dans la chaise de son bureau, fixant la pile des membre de la Mafia à supprimer. Peut-il décemment laisser mourir ces personnes ? Serait-ce bien humain ?

Ne jamais laisser mourir une personne que l'on pourrait sauver.

Il pourrait les sauver. Il pourrait...

Trois brefs coups de poings retentissent dans la pièce.

-Entrez » lâche Mello.

La porte s'ouvre sur Rod Ross et un de ses plus proches hommes de main : le fameux Manuel.

-Alors ? » fait le futur Boss. « Tu as fais ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

Mello hésite.

Qu'aurait dit Matt si il avait été là ? Aurait-il envoyé ainsi ces hommes à la mort, sans états d'âme ?

L'images du rouquin passe devant les yeux du blond : deux yeux verts pétillants lui sourient. Il pourrait presque entendre sa voix l'appeler...

-Mello !

Ce n'est pas la douce voix joyeuse de Matt mais celle, bien plus forte et brutale, de Rod Ross qui le tire de ses pensées.

Le blond lève les yeux vers lui.

-Alors ? Est-ce que tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? » redemande le mafieux, visiblement mécontent de devoir répéter.

-Oui » répond simplement le jeune génie, s'asseyant au bureau.

Rod Ross l'imite, suivit par Manuel.

Mello inspire, lentement, tentant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

Ne pas penser qu'il va envoyer des hommes à la mort, arracher des maris à des femmes, et priver des enfants de leur père.

Ne pas y penser.

Surtout, ne pas y penser.

-J'ai mis dans cette pile toutes les personnes non-fiables ou douteuses de l'Organisation. Dans l'autre, c'est ceux qu'on peut garder sans problèmes » dit Mello, lui-même surprit par le calme et la maîtrise de ses émotions dans ses mots. L'espace de quelques secondes, il s'était fait penser à Near.

Ce rapprochement l'énerve passablement, mais il n'en montre rien. Question de professionnalisme.

-Explique-toi.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Le futur Boss laisse échapper un ricanement.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire tuer mes hommes sans explication valable ? Montre moi ce que t'appelles une « personne non fiable » et une « personne fiable ».

Mello l'avait redouté. Il n'a aucune envie de s'expliquer. Il veut juste en finir au plus vite avec ces exécutions tacites et revenir à des pensées plus importantes à ses yeux – la lutte contre Kira, venger L... Mais puisqu'il faut répondre... A présent maintenant c'est trop tard n'est-ce pas ? Il a désigné tous les hommes de la pile comme étant des hommes à abattre. Il peut bien parler, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Le blond inspire longuement et saisit le dossier de Lewis Webber.

-Ce type est un petit dealer qui bosse pour nous à Washington. Il fait quelques petit boulots à côté. Ce serait insignifiant si l'un de ces boulots n'était pas « faire l'indic pour les flics ».

Rod Ross hoche la tête.

-Très bien, on va s'occuper de lui.

A côté de lui, Manuel note le nom de Lewis Webber dans un carnet moleskine noir.

-Suivant » ordonne Ross.

Mello s'exécute. Il est trop tard de toute façon.

-Erik Andrews. Il a détourné environ deux mille dollars de cocaïne pure pour son compte. Pas grand chose mais c'est la preuve qu'il n'est pas un homme de confiance.

La mine du stylo de Manuel gratte à nouveau le papier. Mello peut aisément deviner que le nom d'Erik Andrews vient de rejoindre celui de Lewis Webber. « Et de deux » pense-t-il amèrement.

-Suivant.

Mello saisit le dossier en haut de la pile. Il donne le nom et la raison pour laquelle l'homme doit sortir de l'Organisation. Il a l'impression d'être le juge d'un sombre procès, ou l'une série d'exécutions sommaires. Pendant qu'il continue ses explications, le sort de dizaines d'hommes se fixe à la pointe d'un crayon luxueux tenu par un hispanique qui le dégoûte par son calme. Comme si toute cette mascarade d'un goût plus que douteux était parfaitement normale !

Alors que non !

Non ce n'est PAS normal !

On ne devrait pas pouvoir envoyer des hommes à la mort avec une telle facilité ! C'est tout simplement inhumain !

Soudainement, Mello a l'impression d'être Kira.

Les noms qu'il dicte sont marqués dans le carnet en moleskine noire de Manuel et les personnes citées mourront. Exactement comme si le cahier était un Death Note. Bien sûr ce n'en est pas un. Le seul et unique cahier de la mort est entre les mains de Kira en personne.

Pourtant, le principe est le même.

Les noms s'enchaînent, le blond a l'impression d'être complètement déconnecté de son corps. Sa bouche parle, telle une machine, mais il se sent extérieur à la scène.

Il lui prend brutalement une puissante envie de tout arrêter, de dire « non », de reprendre son statut d'être humain et de pouvoir tout balancer à la gueule de Rod Ross et de ce Manuel qui l'exaspère ! Il n'en peut plus du crissement du stylo sur le papier qui lui semble à présent obscène, déplacé, tout comme le calme de l'espagnol. Aucune gravité ne se lit sur le visage hâlé, comme si il n'y avait rien de dérangeant dans la scène.

Mello se tait.

Stop.

Il n'est plus question de citer le moindre nom.

Rod Ross fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le silence du blond. Manuel lève les yeux de son carnet, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, l'air de dire « tu abandonnes déjà gamin ? ».

Cet air moqueur fait naître une petite voix aiguë dans le cerveau de Mello.

« Allons Mello... Tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant ! Si ? Après tout ce que tu as fais ! Tu as déjà sacrifié ta virginité, ta pudeur et ta morale, alors ton humanité... tu peux bien t'en passer non ? Qu'est-ce que l'humanité à côté de la victoire ? Ou tu voudrais avoir perdu toutes ces années pour rien ? Rentrer à la Wammy's House et t'avouer vaincu ? Accepter ton incapacité à détruire Kira ? Laisser la place à Near ? Comment comptes-tu avouer à Matt que tu abandonnes au fait ? ».

La dernière phrase hérisse les poils dans la nuque de Mello. C'est vrai ça... Comment expliquer à Matt qu'il abandonne ? Comment lui dire ?

Il préfère encore ne rien avoir à dire.

-Désolé, je réfléchissais » s'excuse le blond avant de reprendre l'énumération de noms.

Manuel replonge dans son carnet et Rod Ross dans l'écoute attentive des moindres paroles du jeune mafieux.

Ce à quoi Mello ne pense pas – ou ne veut pas penser – c'est qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne jamais avoir à dire à Matt qu'il a tué des gens plutôt que de ne jamais avoir à lui dire qu'il a abandonné pour retourner le voir parce qu'il lui manquait trop.

Il aurait peut-être mieux valu sacrifier la Loi de Fierté plutôt que la Loi d'Humanité.


	8. Loi de Respect de la vie humaine

_Message de Jeremiah : Pardon pour l'écart grandissant entre les chapitres ! J'ai un mal de chien à travailler sur mes fics ET sur mon premier roman ! Ayant une date limite pour le roman, je passe plus de temps à travailler dessus... Je suis désoléééééeeee ! Gomenasai ! En plus j'ai un projet de fic sur l'enfance de Mello... Gaaaahhhh ! C'est horrible ! Dur à tenir (il est bon de savoir que jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai encore JAMAIS fini une fic longue ! Mais je ne suis jamais non plus allé aussi loin...). **J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant « Lyudi Invalidy » de t.A.T.u**. Je trouve que ça retranscrit bien l'ambiance (surtout que pour moi Mello est russe ^^). Bref, bonne lecture ! Enjoy !_

_Quelques mois plus tard, New-York, dans le South Bronx, bar du « Black Biker »..._

Une chambre aménagée dans l'arrière-boutique du « Black Biker ». Sur le vieux canapé abîmé, le garçon soleil dort. Ce n'est pas un sommeil doux et paisible rien à voir avec les nuits qu'il passait à l'orphelinat. En trois jours, il a à peine dormi quelques heures. Entre les exigences, les caprices de Rod Ross et ses autres clients au bar, il a à peine le temps de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Et quand enfin il s'endort c'est d'un sommeil lourd, mais agité de rêves étranges dans lesquels s'emmêlent vieux souvenirs, cathédrales et visages oubliés. Au pied du canapé traînent des dizaines de dossiers éparpillés. Il y en a d'autres sur la table basse bancale, près de l'ordinateur portable encore allumé que Mello a pu récupérer. Une demi douzaine de tasses aux bords noircis de traces de café trop serré se battent en duel juste à côté.

Le blond, à l'image de la pièce, semble avoir subi le passage d'une tornade. De grosses cernes noires pèsent sous ses yeux, ses joues sont devenues creuses, ses rondeurs enfantines, quoiqu'encore présentes, disparaissent lentement. Le manque de sommeil et de nourriture saine – il a à peine le temps d'avaler quelque chose d'autre que du chocolat et des sachets de sucre en poudre pour lutter contre l'hypoglycémie qui menace de lui faire perdre connaissance dès qu'il fait un effort trop important. Il a l'impression d'être un drogué, vivant au jour le jour, luttant contre tout, sans possibilité de se laisser aller. Il donnerait cher pour rentrer à la Wammy's House, pour redevenir un enfant innocent. Et dire qu'il y a quelques temps il jouait au foot sous le vieux saule de l'orphelinat ! Aujourd'hui il planifie la mort de personnes gênantes, organise les ventes de divers produits illicites et pense pour des malfrats de la pire espèce.

Parfois, il pense à se droguer, à prendre un peu de cette poudre blanche qu'il fait vendre partout aux USA et faire baisser un peu la pression. Mais non : tant qu'il se bat contre Kira, tant qu'il affronte Near, il doit rester en possession de toutes ses capacités mentales.

Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

Un grognement Mello se retourne dans son sommeil.

Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

Le blond entrouvre ses yeux embrumés de rêves oubliés.

Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

-Ouais... j'arrive... » râle-t-il dans un bâillement.

Mello attrape le téléphone à l'aveuglette, décroche et le porte à son oreille.

-Mmmallô ? »articule-t-il difficilement, tiré trop vite d'un sommeil trop court.

-Bordel t'en mets du temps à répondre Mello ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

La voix de Rod Ross résonne dans le combiné au point que le blond l'éloigne de son oreille avec une grimace. Il hésite à raccrocher et à se rendormir.

-Rien... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On t'attend depuis plus de vingt minutes à l'entrepôt ! Ramène ton cul tout de suite, t'as dix minutes !

Le Boss raccroche, laissant un Mello embrouillé à l'autre bout du fil.

« L'entrepôt ? Attend mais c'est quoi cette hist... OH MERDE ! »

Le blond se lève d'un bond du canapé où il s'était assoupi deux heures plus tôt. Trop rapide pour son corps pas assez réveillé, il chancelle et tombe sur le plancher. Il a oublié, complètement oublié le rendez-vous que le Boss lui avait donné. Et il s'était endormi.

Péniblement, il se relève, tremblant. Il fouille dans sa poche, y prend deux sachets de sucre, les ouvre et les avale. Trop vite. Il tousse, s'étouffe, puis se calme et, pour aider, boit un reste de café dans une tasse. Il se sent un peu mieux, un peu plus stable sur ses jambes encore engourdies.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre et il est parti. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il ne se déshabille plus pour dormir. Il doit toujours être rapide dès qu'on a besoin de lui. S'habiller est devenu une perte de temps précieux, surtout que ce qu'il porte est très difficile à enfiler et à retirer. Ses vêtements de cuir le serrent horriblement, mais être agréable à regarder est important : c'est une raison en plus pour les mafieux de le garder.

Enfin agréable à regarder... c'est devenu relatif.

-Tu pars déjà Mel' ?

Mello se tourne Ralf, le barman et propriétaire du Black Biker est encore derrière le bar, même si il n'y a plus beaucoup de clients. Si le terme « amis » pour décrire la relation entre Mello et lui serait erroné, on peut dire qu' une confiance mutuelle s'est installée entre eux. Et peut-être aussi un peu de pitié de la part de Ralf pour ce gamin encore rayonnant d'assurance et de force de caractère qui tient à peine sur ses jambes, exploité par des mafieux. Un soleil qui a perdu sa lumière.

-Ouais, je suis attendu » répond le garçon-soleil.

-Tu devrais penser à dormir de temps en temps. A côté de toi, un zombie a l'air d'un coureur de marathon en pleine santé.

-Merci c'est gentil j'y penserai » répond hargneusement le blond. Oui il le sait qu'il a une mine de déterré, pas la peine de le lui rappeler sans arrêt !

D'un pas aussi sûr que possible, il avance vers la porte du bar, ignorant les regards étranges des clients, la pousse violemment et sort.

Le vent frais de cette fin novembre le heurte de plein fouet. L'air glacial lui fait mal quand il respire. Au moins, ça a le mérite de le réveiller presque complètement. Il a toujours l'impression que ses membres sont en coton, mais rien de bien grave.

Devant ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, la ville semble un vague film flou, défilant à la lumières crue des réverbères, rythmé par le clignement de ses paupières lourdes. Il a l'impression de marcher dans un rêve éveillé. Le point de rendez-vous n'est pas loin : à peu près un quart d'heure de marche.

Les mains dans les poches de son blouson noir, il marche aussi vite que son état lui permet. Et il réfléchit, comme toujours. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire, ce qu'il va faire, à l'attitude qu'il va adopter, aux conséquences que cela va entraîner, à ce qu'il fera après, à comment ça l'amènera à plus de pouvoir, à comment il pourrait récupérer le cahier... Oui, récupérer le cahier de la mort lui permettrai de prendre une avance considérable sur Near.

Mello n'a jamais été homme à tergiverser longtemps sur ses objectifs. Il avait toujours pris celui qui lui permettrait d'être le meilleur sans trop se poser de questions. Ça changeait de l'éternel « survivre » de la rue. Que c'est bon d'avoir un vrai objectif, un vrai rêve pour lequel on peut travailler dur, surtout quand on l'obtient à la fin.

Ça y est.

Il se tient debout devant l'entrepôt où Rod Ross lui a donné rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas le même que celui où il a rencontré le mafieux pour la première fois mais presque. Tous les entrepôts se ressemblent aux yeux pleins de fatigue du jeune soleil. A l'intérieur : Rod Ross, bien sûr, deux de ses hommes de mains les plus loyaux et un malheureux que Mello ne connaît pas, bâillonné et attaché à une chaise.

-Te voilà ! Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? » lâche le Boss.

-Je dormais » répond calmement Mello.

-C'est vrai que t'as l'air d'en avoir besoin. T'as la gueule du mec que j'ai fais torturer trois mois avant de le faire buter il y a deux semaines » s'esclaffe Ross.

Les deux hommes de mains – deux gros gorilles à l'air stupides, plus conçus pour cogner que pour penser – laissent échapper un rire gras.

-Bon assez rit » finit par déclarer le Boss. « Manuel est mort ».

Le blond met quelques secondes à comprendre et à réagir.

-Putain... Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu ? Il s'est prit une balle ?

Nouveaux rires gras.

-On peut dire ça comme ça : il s'est fait buter par une pute. Elle a dû être payée par des mecs pour faire ça.

-Et on sait si il a dévoilé des informations confidentielles ?

-T'inquiète pas pour ça : il n'y avait pas plus loyal que Manuel.

-Et tu veux que je trouve un nouveau bras droit c'est ça ? Il faut que je teste la loyauté de quelqu'un.

-Non.

Mello lève un regard agacé vers son supérieur – il ne l'a quand même pas fait venir pour rien, si ?

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Que tu prouves ta valeur.

En disant cela, le Boss tend au jeune soleil une arme, un Beretta 92.

Le regard impassible de Mello passe de l'arme à l'homme attaché à la chaise, dont les yeux s'agrandissent de terreur quand il comprend ce qui l'attend.

Un meurtre.

Rod Ross veut que le blond commette un meurtre.

-Et qu'est-ce que ce type à fait pour mériter la mort ? » demande Mello.

-Absolument rien. Il vend un peu de came pour nous mais il ne s'est jamais fais prendre par les flics ni ne nous a trahis. Il a une femme et trois enfants qui l'attendent chez lui depuis quelques heures. Et je te demande de buter ce type pour moi. Ou tu l'abats comme un chien et tu deviens officiellement mon bras droit, ou c'est toi qui meurs à sa place.

« Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question » regrette le garçon soleil.

D'un geste qui se veut détendu, Mello prend l'arme et le pointe vers l'homme terrifié sur sa chaise.

-Sur la tempe » intervient le Boss.

Parfaitement maître de lui-même, le blond appuie le canon de l'arme contre la tempe de sa victime.

Rod Ross fait un signe à un de ses hommes de main qui retire le bâillon.

-Je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas ! » implore alors le condamné. « Ma femme et mes enfants ont besoin de moi ! Je dois rentrer je vous en supplie... ».

-Ta gueule » crache alors Mello pour cacher son trouble.

La famille a toujours été son point faible. Détruire des vies, surtout sans aucune raison valable, le répugne. Pour l'instant, il ne peut que sauver les apparences devant Rod Ross – il n'a que trop besoin du poste qu'il lui propose – mais il n'a pas la moindre envie de tuer l'homme en face de lui.

Le condamné ne cesse pas pour autant de supplier. Fixant Mello avec des yeux terrorisés. De grands yeux d'un vert émeraude comme ceux que Matt pourrait avoir dans quelques années...

La main de Mello tremble.

Il se sent atrocement oppressé par les regards des mafieux, pesants sur sa nuque, par le discours condamné, par les yeux de Matt qui le supplient, par la fatigue qui brouille ses sens et son cerveau, par le manque de sucre qui commence à se faire sentir, par son estomac qui s'est mis à gronder, par les vertiges qui commencent à le prendre, par l'odeur acre qui règne dans l'entrepôt sale. Le sang résonne à ses tempes et il n'entend même pas sa conscience. Elle est là quelque part à crier dans le vide. Une boule se noue dans sa gorge, sans que les larmes ou les sanglots ne s'annoncent, il a l'impression d'avoir les oreilles bouchées tant sa respiration semble forte alors qu'elle n'a pas changé. Il veut que ça s'arrête. Il veut au moins faire taire ce type qui lui casse les oreilles. Si Mello n'était pas exténué, sa conscience l'aurait sans doute arrêté.

« TA GUEULE ! »

Le coup part tout seul.

Le garçon-soleil n'entend plus qu'un long sifflement.

Acouphènes.

Il l'a fait. Et volontairement.

Sous la force d'impact de la balle, la tête de l'homme a en partie explosé. Les yeux d'émeraude, vides, fixent un lointain inaccessible.

Mello range l'arme à sa ceinture, oubliant qu'elle ne lui appartient pas.

Il n'arrive pas à se rendre compte. C'est trop dur, trop inimaginable.

Il a tué un homme.

Il entend à peine Rod Ross le féliciter vaguement il sent juste la bourrade qu'il lui administre.

-Je peux rentrer maintenant ? J'ai besoin de dormir. » demande le blond, d'un ton ferme qu'il n'aurait pas pensé avoir dans de telles circonstances.

Il n'attend pas la réponse pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

Dehors il s'est mis à pleuvoir.

La pluie glacée le trempe en quelques minutes.

Il marche de plus en plus vite, au fur et à mesure qu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de faire, pour finir par se mettre à courir.

Il a tué un homme.

Il a tué un homme.

Il a tué un homme.

Les lumières de la villes l'agressent, tout lui semble rouge, il se sent sale, couvert de sang. Il s'essouffle vite, regarde partout, comme perdu. Il s'est perdu quelque part, mais où ? Il est sur le bon chemin physiquement, mais moralement... Où va-t-il ? Où est-ce qu'il va ? Du rouge, du rouge partout...

Sa respiration résonne à ses oreilles encore meurtries par la détonation.

La pluie lave le sang sur son visage.

Quand il arrive au Black Biker, il passe par la porte de derrière, celle qui mène directement à l'arrière boutique.

Perdu dans ses propres pensées couleur grenat, il s'effondre sur son canapé, avale quatre sachets de sucre avant de les vomir presque aussitôt.

Il a tué un homme.

Il a tué un homme.

Il a tué un homme.

Une fatigue violente l'emporte dans un sommeil-coma, profond comme les entrailles de la Terre, dans les ténèbres des cauchemars de nuit et de sang qui l'attendent.

_Le lendemain matin..._

Mello ouvre les yeux. Presque par réflexe, il attrape son téléphone pour regarder l'heure.

Midi moins le quart.

Le blond ouvre de grands yeux ronds. Quoi ? Il a donc dormi si longtemps sans qu'aucun coup de fil ne le réveille, sans que personne ne l'appelle ? Il se sent déjà beaucoup mieux. Alerte, il s'assoit sur le canapé et consulte ses messages. Non, il n'a manqué aucun appel, mais il a reçu un SMS.

« Rendez-vous ce soir à vingt heures trente au QG. PS : Bien joué pour hier soir. Signé : R ».

-Bien joué pour hier soir... » répète lentement le blond.

Les événement de la veille ne lui reviennent pas tout de suite. Tout est confus dans sa tête. C'est... flou et... rouge. Rouge sang.

La réalité le heurte de plein fouet. Son estomac se contracte il a à peine le temps de courir aux toilettes pour vomir une bile jaune, acide et immonde.

Il a tué un homme.

Quand enfin, les vomissements s'arrêtent, Mello se redresse et s'adosse au mur de brique, le souffle court. Il s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main et ferme des yeux, les doigts crispés sur les perles de son tchotky*.

-J'ai tué un mec... Putain j'ai... J'ai tué quelqu'un...

Il ferme les yeux, incapable de réaliser, les doigts tremblants, la respiration erratique.

Soudain, il s'arrête de trembler et retrouve une respiration normale.

-Et puis merde. On s'en fout. J'ai plus important à penser. Il y a des centaines de personnes qui meurent tous les jours, je ne vais pas commencer à faire toute une histoire pour une seule.

D'un pas à nouveau sûr, le garçon soleil retourne dans l'arrière boutique.

Il a d'autres choses à faire, d'autres choses à penser. De toute façon, ce type méritait forcément la mort. Personne n'est innocent.

Loi de respect de la vie humaine.

_tchotky* : chapelet orthodoxe_


	9. Loi de Respect des Enfants

_Message de Jeremiah : Encore un chapitre tellement en retard que j'ai envie de sauter du haut d'une falaise (ce que je ne ferais pas sinon il n'y aura jamais de fin et je serais envoyée tout droit en enfer pour avoir torturer les pauvres lecteurs qui attendent la suite de cette fic). Quoi qu'il en soit je tiens quand même à préciser que ce chapitre était le dernier sur lequel je bloquais au niveau du scénario. On peut donc s'attendre à ce que l'écart diminue ! Méfiance quand même, je ne me fais pas confiance ! Surtout que c'est le seul passage qui ne colle pas au manga. Bon allez, assez de pessimisme ! __**Voici dans ce chapitre l'explication : « Pourquoi Mello a-t-il trahi son code d'honneur ? ».**__ Bonne lecture !_

_**N'OUBLIEZ PAS : 1 REVIEW = 1 TABLETTE DE CHOCOLAT OFFERTE A MELLO !**_

_**ENJOY !**_

_12 octobre 2009, aux alentours de Los Angeles, salle des échanges souterraine de la Mafia Américaine..._

Le garçon-soleil descend une à une les marches de l'escalier de métal. Le claquement de ses semelles renforcées contre l'acier des marches résonne dans toute la cage d'escalier humide. Devant lui, deux hommes de mains deux armoire à glace de deux mètres de haut pour un mètre de largeur d'épaules et soixante-douze de quotient intellectuel. Rod Ross marche sur ses talons.

Pendant ces dernières années, Mello a gagné en puissance au sein de la Mafia. Le statut de bras droit du Boss lui a conféré un respect – et un salaire – tout particulier. Il a depuis longtemps quitté le « Black Biker » pour s'installer dans des appartements à proximité des QG du moment, se débrouillant toujours pour leurrer la police sur la véritable planque. C'est presque trop facile.

Mello jette un coup d'œil discret aux deux gorilles devant lui. Ils sont parfaitement inutiles, mais c'est Rod Ross qui insiste pour les avoir avec lui dès qu'il se déplace. En même temps, on peut comprendre que le Boss tienne à sa vie : ces dernières années, Mello a fait tripler les recettes de l'Organisation, anéanti deux Mafias adverses et quatre gangs qui revendiquaient un bout de leur territoire et a supprimé toutes les « taupes » et les personnes non fiables du système. Sans se tromper une seule fois. Ses mots sont devenus la bible de l'Organisation. Chacun de ses ordres est appliqué sans que personne ne pense à le contester. Et pourtant, le chef officiel de la Mafia reste Rod Ross. C'est plus prudent.

Pendant longtemps, il a travaillé à retrouver Near, savoir où il en était dans son enquête et avait ainsi pu découvrir l'existence du SPK et le fait que son rival n'a pas encore mis la main sur un Death Note. « Avec les moyens qu'il avait alors que je suis parti de rien... c'est lamentable ! » s'était-il dit. Quand il pense à tout le temps qu'il a dû passer à amasser assez d'argent pour arriver à New York, se construire une réputation et s'entourer des bonnes personnes alors que ce sale petit albinos, lui, avait déjà une fortune incommensurable, des agents de confiance spécialisés dans des domaines très précis et tous les rapports de L dès le début il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir supérieur. Pendant quatre ans, Near n'a pratiquement rien fait. Lui, il s'est bâti un empire à la seule force de ses bras.

Au creux de l'estomac de Mello pétille une excitation qui ne le quitte plus depuis qu'il a commencé à préparer son acquisition du Death Note. Bientôt, tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'ici aura enfin un sens. Tous les actes atroces qu'il a commis, toutes les violations de tous les codes et toutes les règles qu'il croyait élémentaires, toutes ces souffrances qu'il a enduré, toute cette solitude qui le dévore lentement depuis qu'il a quitté la Wammy's House... Tout prendra un sens, et à l'instant même où ça arrivera, il pourra enfin dire à voix haute « échec et mat ». Rien que cette idée le fait frémir de plaisir et d'impatience.

Chaque pas le rapproche de la prochaine étape de son plan : sa rencontre avec le préfet de la police japonaise Takimura. Il a tout préparé, tout calculé minutieusement, tout mis en œuvre pour que rien n'échoue. Il ne s'est jusqu'ici jamais trompé. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça change n'est-ce pas ?

Mello descend la dernière marche et avance vers la lourde porte d'acier.

-Je t'attends là Mello ? » demande Rod Ross.

Le blond tourne la tête vers lui.

-Oui, c'est mieux.

-Ok.

Le Boss s'assoit sur la dernière marche alors qu'un des deux gorilles déverrouille la lourde porte d'acier. L'autre s'apprête à entrer quand Mello l'arrête.

-Vous deux aussi vous attendez. Je n'ai pas besoin de deux boulets dans les jambes.

L'un des deux homme râle à voix basse. Sérieusement, se faire dicter sa conduite par un môme de même pas vingt ans ? C'est une blague. Mais le Boss l'aime bien, il dit que c'est un génie et que toute la fortune à venir de la Mafia repose sur lui. Alors il vaut mieux obéir en silence en attendant la paye, même si l'ego en prend un coup. C'est dur pour l'honneur aussi : ce « Mello » n'a même pas la moitié de son âge ni le dixième de ses muscles. Ce n'est qu'une crevette blonde atrophiée, coiffée comme une fille au point que la première fois qu'il l'a vu, il s'est sérieusement demandé si il s'agissait vraiment d'un homme, habillé de cuir noir et moulant, indécent. Une petite pute qu'il aurait mieux vu entre ses jambes plutôt qu'en train de lui donner des ordres et de l'insulter. Mais l'argent c'est l'argent, et le Boss le paye le double de ce qu'il gagnait avant pour protéger ce précieux petit génie capricieux.

Mello fait un pas, entend l'autre grogner, s'arrête, se retourne et lui lance un regard glacial. Le râleur baisse immédiatement les yeux et se tait. Malgré le peu d'estime qu'il porte au blond au très léger accent russe (oui, parce qu'en plus, lui, un américain pur souche, doit courber l'échine devant un sale petit russkoff* dans son genre) il doit bien reconnaître une chose : il a des yeux effrayants. Il mettrait sa main à couper que la Mort elle-même reculerait devant le regard de glace et d'acier de Mello. Le regard de quelqu'un qui a de la rage à revendre, et qui n'a pas fini de la cracher.

Rod Ross laisse échapper un petit rire. Ce gamin l'amuse. Il en a quand même dans le pantalon, ce Mello. Ses plans et ses projets parfois complètement insensés l'ont souvent fait hésiter, mais à chaque fois qu'il a suivit cet étrange adolescent androgyne il s'est retrouvé couvert d'or et de gloire. Mello ne demande rien. Juste un peu d'argent et de pouvoir. En échange de ça, il a fait tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé : tuer, torturer, assassiner, ruiner sans aucune pitié pour ses victimes. Au fil du temps, Le chef de la Mafia avait bien remarqué que le blond s'était endurci et c'était appréciable. Mais il se demande quand même où est-ce que ce môme trouve la force de commettre autant de crimes sans ciller. Il doit avoir quelque chose de lourd sur le cœur, une vieille haine ou quelque chose du genre. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais Rod Ross est finalement bien content de ne pas être un des adversaires du blond.

Mello se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il appuie sur un interrupteur et entre. La porte se referme derrière lui. Le claquement sinistre résonne contre les murs qu'éclairent au fur et à mesure deux rangées de lampes pendant du plafond.

La salle empeste la l'urine, la moisissure et la peur. Des dizaines de personnes y ont été emprisonnées et y ont parfois passé plusieurs jours sans jamais sortir, ni boire ni manger. Une tâche de sang sur le mur du fond témoigne encore du passage d'un prisonnier qui, rendu fou par l'enfermement, s'était frappé la tête contre le mur jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'en était pas mort.

La crasse tâche les murs en longues bandes noirâtres et le sol est poisseux. Au milieu de la pièce, attaché fermement à une chaise, le préfet de la police japonaise garde la tête baissée.

Mello s'avance d'un pas calme mais sûr.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Takimura.

Le préfet ne répond pas. Seule sa respiration régulière et assez rapide prouve qu'il est bien conscient et éveillé. Il est comme sur les photos que Mello a pu se procurer, bien qu'il paraisse nettement plus fatigué. Le blond prend soin de parler d'une voix calme, comme si il présentait un exposé.

-Je suis venu vous informer que votre fils est actuellement dans un avion à destination de Tokyo accompagné d'un homme de confiance. Aucun mal ne lui a été fait. Il atterrira d'ici deux heures environ. Voici un téléphone qui vous permettra de contacter un membre de votre famille afin d'aller le chercher à l'aéroport de Shibuya.

Le préfet ne bouge toujours pas. Mello sort de sa poche un portable et le pose au sol.

-Vous pourrez l'utiliser après notre entretien, du moins si j'arrive à obtenir de vous ce que je souhaite.

Takimura relève légèrement la tête, juste assez pour pouvoir regarder la personne en face de lui. Quand il le toise enfin, il peine à cacher sa surprise : en face de lui, il y a un adolescent qui doit avoir entre quinze et dix-sept ans environ. Il s'attendait à une des brutes qu'il a vu jusqu'ici.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous dites la vérité ?

Mello retient difficilement un sourire. C'est tellement prévisible... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était son premier interrogatoire. A plusieurs reprises, Mello a dû faire parler des hommes. Son point fort, c'est qu'il sait s'adapter en fonction du caractère de chacun. Certains réagissent mieux face à la torture, d'autres au chantage et d'autres encore aux sourires. Takimura est de ceux-là : tant qu'on établi un contrat clair et qu'on l'applique à la lettre, il fera ce qu'on lui demande, plus ou moins consciemment d'ailleurs. Tout n'est qu'une question de manipulation.

-Rien du tout, Monsieur Takimura. Je peux parfaitement vous mentir. Vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance. Sachez simplement que notre homme ne reconduira pas votre fils chez lui : il le dépose à l'aéroport et repars au prochain avion. Je doute qu'un enfant de cinq ans ayant un quotient intellectuel dans la moyenne sache quoi faire dans une telle situation. Il ne faudrait pas que des personnes mal intentionnées s'en prennent à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne parle pas de mes hommes : j'ai promis qu'aucun mal ne serait fait à votre fils et je tiendrais parole. Je veut simplement vous faire remarquer que nous ne sommes pas les seuls criminels de la planète à ne pas craindre Kira. Si vous tenez à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien et à être à Tokyo demain soir sans encombres, je vous conseille vivement de ne rien nous cacher. A moins bien sûr que vous ne préfériez prendre le risque de ne pas me croire. Je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences.

Mello se tait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Quand il a parlé, le préfet a relevé la tête. Il cherche à avoir l'air fort. C'est assez pathétique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à savoir ?

-Nous voulons des informations sur l'affaire Kira.

Un air surprit se peint sur le visage du préfet. Il se résorbe vite, faisant place à la méfiance. Comme prévu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ferez de ces informations ?

-Nous poursuivons un objectif commun Monsieur le préfet : nous voulons tous les deux arrêter Kira. Pour des raisons différentes, certes, mais si nous collaborons, le résultat sera le même : Kira sera définitivement rayé de la carte et nous pourrons reprendre nos activités habituelles, chacun de notre côté.

Mello sourit toujours. Il sourit comme un loup qui sait qu'il a attrapé sa proie. Ça n'a plus rien à voire avec les doux sourires d'enfant d'il y a quatre ans. Maintenant, Mello n'est plus la proie qu'on cherche à capturer mais le prédateur. Ses dents de lait sont devenues des crocs acérés, son regard bleu plein de malice est devenu une lame d'acier et de glace, tranchant d'un simple regard tous ceux qui osent s'en prendre à lui. Son teint a pâli aussi. Si il n'est plus le soleil éteint d'il y a quelques années, il n'est pas redevenu pour autant l'astre rayonnant de son enfance. Il s'est remis à briller mais d'une inquiétante lueur noirâtre. L'aura sombre qui l'accompagne ne l'abandonne jamais et décourage quiconque veut s'en prendre à lui. Ou presque. Il n'est pas un dieu non plus. Heureusement, jusqu'ici, il a toujours réussi à déjouer les complots susceptibles de le mettre en danger ou le visant directement.

Takimura baisse la tête avec un soupir las.

-Je ne sais rien. J'ai renvoyé la cellule d'enquête qui travaillait sur cette affaire depuis des années. Je sais qu'ils ont continué les recherches mais c'est tout, et du temps où ils travaillaient encore au sein de la police, L ne laissait passer aucune information.

Mello laisse échapper un petit ricanement stratégique. Ce préfet doit sentir qu'il est en son pouvoir. Le blond prend une lente inspiration avant de déclarer d'une voix sûre :

-Vous savez donc que L était sur ce projet – ce qui ne m'étonne pas d'ailleurs – et les noms des hommes qui ont travaillé ou travaillent sur l'affaire Kira.

-En quoi est-ce important pour vous ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, Monsieur Takimura.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour parler. J'ai toujours été un homme d'honneur et je compte bien le rester.

Le sourire du blond ne retombe pas, même si intérieurement, il se sent blessé. Qui est-il, cet homme qui ne sait rien de la vie – la vraie, celle qui est dure et cruelle, qui se passe dans les rues mal famées et les quartiers défavorisés – pour lui donner des leçons ? Ce genre d'homme qui ne sait rien, ne comprend rien et qui pourtant croit détenir la vérité suprême le dégoûte profondément.

-Moi aussi je suis un homme d'honneur, Monsieur Takimura. Moi aussi j'ai des règles et des lois que j'ai toujours respectées. Certes, ces dernières années, j'ai été obligé de revoir mes priorités – entre notre code d'honneur, nos ambitions et ce qui nous est cher on doit parfois choisir – mais il est des règles que je n'ai jamais transgressé.

-Vous essayez de me faire croire que vous n'avez jamais tué personne et que vous n'avez commis aucun crime ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire une chose pareille ?

Au grand étonnement du préfet, le sourire moqueur de Mello réapparaît.

-J'ai dit qu'il y a des jours où il est nécessaire de revoir ses priorités. Oui, j'ai tué des gens, oui j'ai commis des crimes tellement atroces que vous ne voudriez pas y croire même si je vous le racontais. Quand je l'ai fait, j'ai estimé que la capture de Kira était plus importante que quelques petites règles de vie, que sacrifier l'homme devant moi était une bonne chose si ça pouvait sauver la vie des futures milliers de victimes de Kira. Chacun ses convictions, Monsieur le préfet. J'aimerai vous poser une question, par simple curiosité. Pour vous, qui êtes, si j'ai bien compris, un homme « d'honneur », bien, responsable, droit, fidèle à ses idées, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Votre « code d'honneur » ? Ou la vie de votre fils et la fin de Kira ?

Un silence pesant s'installe. La question de Mello semble flotter dans l'air un moment, avant de retomber de tout son poids sur le préfet, écrasante.

Point sensible atteint.

Les épaules du préfet s'affaissent, signe qu'il est en train de céder. Sa tête se baisse à nouveau. Mello ne dit rien de plus. Il ne doit pas le rabaisser plus que ça ou il se bloquera et ne répondra plus à aucune question.

Soudain sa tête se relève. Une étincelle de haine brille dans son regard. Ce n'est pas ce que Mello avait prévu.

-Pour qui vous prenez-vous, jeune homme, pour jouer comme ça avec les gens ?

-Je me prends pour celui qui arrêtera Kira et j'estime que pour mettre fin à la tyrannie de ce boucher tous les moyens sont bons. J'ai fait des sacrifices terribles, j'en ferai d'autres si il le faut. J'ai quitté tout ce qui m'était cher pour me hisser là où je suis aujourd'hui tout ça pour anéantir Kira. Ne me prenez pas pour un vulgaire criminel, Monsieur le Préfet. J'ai un but, un ultime objectif. Tout ce que je fait n'a pour but que d'en finir avec l'affaire Kira. Je ne suis pas comme les hommes derrière cette porte qui ne pensent qu'à l'argent. Moi je ne pense qu'à la Justice et à la Victoire.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Parce que Kira a tué quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup, que le fait qu'il prétende être un dieu me donne envie de vomir et que je veux protéger les personnes que j'aime et qui sont mises en danger avec cette putain d'affaire. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir un but noble dans la vie. Nous n'avons juste pas la même façon de combattre Kira. J'ose espérer que la mienne sera la plus efficace.

-Vous allez être déçu. Je ne sais rien de plus que les noms des membres de la cellule d'enquête japonaise.

-C'est déjà beaucoup Monsieur Takimura.

Un bref silence s'installe puis meurt dans un soupir du préfet. De toute façon, il n'a pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sôichiro Yagami, Suichi Aizawa, Hideki Ide, Light Yagami, Tota Matsuda et Kanzo Mogi. Il y avait aussi Hirokazu Ukita, mais il est mort. Vous allez me laisser appeler mon fils maintenant ?

Le sourire satisfait de Mello réapparaît.

Sôichiro Yagami, Suichi Aizawa, Hideki Ide, Light Yagami, Tota Matsuda et Kanzo Mogi.

Ça y est. Le nom de Kira se dévoile. Il est l'un d'entre eux. Mello le sait et s'en réjouit d'avance : il ne se doutait pas que les membre de la cellule d'enquête était si peu nombreux.

Il a presque gagné. Presque. Encore quelques efforts.

D'un geste calme, Mello prend le téléphone, délie le préfet et lui passe l'objet. Les mains de Takimura tremblent d'avoir été attachées si longtemps. Il compose difficilement le numéro de sa femme. Mello est toujours debout devant lui.

La sonnerie retentit une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

-Allô ?

Elle a décroché.

-Allô Sayuki ? C'est moi. S'il te plaît ne me pose aucune question et fait ce que je te dis : va chercher Haku à l'aéroport de Shibuya. Il devrait arriver dans un peu moins de deux heures.

-Mais...

-Pas de questions Sayuki. Va juste le chercher.

-Mais Haku est juste à côté de moi ! Il est rentré de l'école il y a quelques heures !

La stupeur frappe le préfet comme un coup de matraque. Le téléphone lui glisse de la main et tombe au sol.

-Vous... » commence-t-il à articuler.

-Oui Monsieur le Préfet ? » répond la voix de Mello, devenue insolente.

-Vous n'avez... Haku n'a jamais...

-C'est exact, votre fils n'a jamais quitté le Japo. C'est fou l'effet que peuvent avoir la corruption d'une professeur de son école et un montage photo. Je vous remercie de vous être livré à nous si spontanément et de nous avoir livré ces informations précieuses. Maintenant laissez-moi vous exposer la suite du programme : nous allons vous échanger contre le cahier de la mort que possède actuellement la cellule d'enquête.

-Cahier de la mort ? Mais de quoi...

-Épargnez votre salive. Je vais vous laisser en compagnie de deux de mes hommes de mains qui se chargeront de vous surveiller et de vous soutirer le reste des informations.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir employé tout de suite la manière forte ?

-Oh, vous auriez préféré ? » répond Mello, ironique. « Soyez honnête, sous la torture, auriez-vous réellement donné la totalité et les vrais noms des membres de la cellule d'enquête ? ».

Takimura ne bouge plus. Il est complètement sous le choc. Il s'est fait avoir par ce gamin. Il s'est fait avoir comme un débutant. Il a foncé droit dans le piège et a parlé mieux que sous la menace. Il tente de se libérer mais ses jambes sont encore liées à la chaise et il s'effondre lourdement au sol.

Mello lui tourne le dos et tape trois coups à la porte, le préfet jurant et pestant contre lui. Un des deux gorilles lui ouvre.

-Allez me surveiller ce type et soutirez-lui un maximum d'informations.

Les deux hommes hochent la tête et entrent à leur tour, refermant derrière eux. Rod Ross se lève et époussette son costume blanc.

-Alors ?

-C'est bon, on a ce dont on a besoin.

Lentement, le Boss et son bras droit remontent les escaliers.

Mello continue de former ses plans dans sa tête. Si tout se passe bien, il sera bientôt en possession d'un Death Note. Mais sérieusement, ce préfet croyais vraiment qu'il allait faire enlever un gamin ? Il est quand même des lois qu'il a conservé précieusement en lui, quelques pierres de son trésor qu'il n'a jamais voulu vendre pour survivre. A commencer par ne jamais impliquer un enfant. Jamais.

Loi de respect des enfants.

_*sale petit russkoff : laissons à ce lamentable subordonné au cerveau atrophié l'entière responsabilité de ses propos._


End file.
